Los lazos del Destino
by Henai-chan
Summary: Bardock logró hacer que los saiyajins lo escucharan, sin embargo no por eso todos los destinos cambian. Bulma y Vegeta se conocen bajo circunstancias que los harían distanciarse y odiarse mutuamente, pero en el destino hay lazos que son demasiado fuertes como para romperse aunque uno así lo desee. Una historia de amor, traición, pasión y orgullo. (Universo Alterno)
1. Larga vida al príncipe Vegeta

¡Hola! Antes que nada debo explicar algo de este UA (Universo Alterno), está basado en el universo más fácil de imaginar: "¿qué hubiese pasado si Bardock hubiera salvado a la raza saiyajin?, ó ¿qué hubiese pasado si los saiyajins hubieran sobrevivido a la explosión del planeta?".

Lo que intento hacer es apegarme lo más que pueda a lo que sería la historia original de DBZ, por lo que seguramente encontrarán diálogos que se les harán familiares, y es porque hay escenas que creo que sucederían en cualquier universo.

Obviamente cada escritora hace y deshace en este tipo de universo, aclaro que no introduciré personajes poderosos que no pertenezcan a DBZ, (lo más poderoso que veremos sería Broly y Freezer hasta donde tengo planeado).

Posiblemente verán algún carácter ligeramente cambiado, y es por el hecho de que no todos (o ninguno) se criaron bajo las mismas circunstancias que conocemos, ¡PERO! no por eso haré un Vegeta amable, un Goku despiadado, una Bulma sumisa, etc, etc.

Bueno, sin más qué poner de inmediato sin hacer spoilers, los dejo con esta fiction.

_DISCLAIMER: El Universo de DBZ, así como sus personajes y diálogos, no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Toei animation, Akira Turiyama y a Fuji TV._

**-1-**

**-Larga vida al Príncipe Vegeta-**

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No lo entendía, ¿dónde estaba su hijo? Tampoco estaba seguro de saberlo a ciencia cierta, ¿cuántos más sobrevivieron a la explosión del planeta? Sabía que eran menos de 100… o eso pensaba, pero sobretodo se preguntaba: ¿estaba Gine bien? Maldecía a esa mujer por hacerle desarrollar lo que ella llamaba _sentimientos_, pero debía admitir que le había tomado un aprecio mayor al que hubiese sentido por otro saiyajin… y ahora a sus hijos también… la prueba de ello era esa búsqueda casi interminable que había estado realizando desde hacía poco más de un año, había estado asesinando hombres de Freezer para lograr llegar con vida al planeta donde estaba Kakarotto, sabía que lo más sabio hubiese sido pasar desapercibido, pero su sangre de guerrero no le permitía hacerlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso así sintió cómo se adentraba a su nave una poderosa luz. Abrió los ojos y vio una estrella de fuego, sabía que debía estar cerca del planeta Tierra. Había estado investigando cómo llegar, la galaxia del Norte era demasiado basta, él lo había descubierto por las malas.

Tardó una semana más en llegar al planeta Tierra, debía admitir que era uno de esos pocos planetas hermosos que evocan esa sensación de no querer irse, pero él sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo. Recuperar a su hijo y largarse lo más rápido posible. Por sus visiones sabía que si llegaban a estar en problemas, la última esperanza sería esconderse en ese planeta, y para eso debía mantenerlo escondido de todos, Freezer, Cooler… incluso de su propia raza.

Al arribar al planeta encendió su rastreador para buscar un poder de pelea superior a lo ordinario, la sorpresa que se llevó fue encontrarse con varios así. Sabía que en ese planeta habían guerreros, pero ahora no era momento para encontrarse con el futuro maestro de su hijo, ese anciano con un caparazón, ¿Roshi era su nombre? No lo recordaba, tenía el vago recuerdo de las visiones mientras había viajado, pero ahora las estaba olvidando poco a poco, especialmente porque visiones totalmente contrastantes llegaban a su mente… sabía muy bien que había cambiado el rumbo de la historia, no entendía bien eso de los universos alternos y líneas de tiempo, pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que lo que había visto antes de _salvar_ a su raza era distinto a lo que vendría en su futuro.

Mientras buscaba a su hijo encontró la casa donde, en otro universo, él debía estar, esperaba que eso no hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto. Al entrar se topó con una escena que no esperaba ver: Kakarotto tenía vendada la cabeza y parecía estar inconsciente, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

-"Cayó por un acantilado"- escuchó decir una voz detrás de él. Al voltearse se topó con un anciano de baja estatura. –"El pequeño Goku es bastante intranquilo, y mientras lo cargaba de camino a casa, cayó por acantilado… creo que estaba intentando agarrar una mariposa o algo por el estilo…"- se acercó al niño que yacía durmiendo en el sofá –"Supongo que vienes a llevártelo… es un buen muchacho, bastante brusco, pero un buen muchacho"-

Bardock miraba la escena sin saber qué decir, realmente no era su especialidad entablar conversación, Gine era quien solía hacer eso –"Su nombre es Kakarotto"-

El anciano volteó a verlo y sonrió, Bardock se sintió fuera de lugar con eso –"Kakarotto… le queda muy bien"-

-"…"- Hizo una especie de gruñido como respuesta, realmente un nombre era simplemente un nombre. No había relevancia en ello.

-"Quizás sea mejor dejarlo dormir y esperar a que recupere sus fuerzas, seguramente tu viaje será demasiado largo de regreso"- dijo el anciano mientras se adentraba a la cocina –"Debes tener hambre, y si ese niño es una pequeña versión tuya, debes comer como un ejército de soldados"- se rió levemente.

Bardock no se movió del lugar. Su instinto era no confiar en nadie, mucho menos un anciano que tenía inconsciente a su hijo en su sala. Su estómago rugió y supo sería una idea estúpida rechazar comida, pero esperaría a que el anciano comiera primero… para asegurarse que no estuviera envenenándolo.

Tres días pasaron hasta que Kakarotto recuperó la conciencia, Bardock asintió con la cabeza de manera de saludo. El pequeño lo observó sorprendido, parecía como si nunca hubiese visto a otro ser más que al anciano.

-"Parece diferente"- dijo el anciano acercándose a Goku y cargándolo –"Antes hubiese hecho un escándalo con tan solo despertar. Tenía un carácter bastante salvaje"

Bardock sonrió, así debía ser un saiyajin, pero el anciano tenía razón. Había algo distinto en su hijo, lo supo por las visiones, él no sería como los otros saiyajins… y hubiese estado bien si su vida fuese a ser en la Tierra, pero no lo sería más. Él se lo llevaría de vuelta, entrenarlo como debía ser, hacerlo un soldado completo, no dejaría que su hijo fuese a ser un guerrero con compasión y demás debilidades que Gine adoraba.

-"Me lo llevaré de inmediato"-

El anciano asintió y depositó a Goku en el piso –"Espera"- dijo mientras abría la gaveta de un mueble, sacando algo que parecía un simple palo ante los ojos de Bardock –"Este es un báculo. El báculo sagrado. Lo he tenido por muchos años y me gustaría que Gok-… que Kakarotto lo tuviera"- se lo entregó a Bardock –"Seguramente será un guerrero formidable"-

Bardock asintió lentamente, algo en su interior le decía que debía dejar al niño ahí, pero sabía que su lugar era junto a los de su raza.

-"Si pudieras traerlo de vez en cuando para que yo lo viera, te lo agradecería"-

Bardock soltó algo parecida a una risa, y esbozó una media sonrisa –"Viajar media galaxia no es lo mismo que vivir en otra montaña, anciano"- apretó el báculo –"Si puedo, haré que Kakarotto venga a entrenar, le caerá bien tener técnicas distintas a los demás"- aunque no por eso lo haría elevar de rango, pensó por un segundo.

-"Sería magnífico, estoy seguro que incluso el Maestro Roshi estaría encantando de entrenarlo"-

-"Ese maestro… él debe ser quien lo entrene personalmente"- dijo al recordar que las técnicas de Kakarotto fueron enseñadas por él –"Si volvemos, deberás llevarnos ante él"-

El anciano sonrió, sabía que era una orden lo que le estaba dando, pero él la cumpliría felizmente. Bardock y Kakarotto comieron antes de despedirse, sería un viaje largo.

-"Anciano, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó antes de subir a la nave, había pasado tres días ahí y se había referido a él como _anciano_. En ningún momento le interesó saber su nombre, pero sentía una leve obligación en saber el nombre de quien había cuidado a su hijo por un año.

-"Gohan"- respondió tranquilamente –"Ten un buen viaje, Bardock"-

Bardock se congeló por un segundo, ¿había dicho él su nombre antes? No estaba seguro, pero rápidamente ignoró eso. Sabía que los ancianos tenían siempre algo místico en ellos, sobre todo los ancianos como Gohan. Asintió con la cabeza como si se estuviera despidiendo, mientras que Kakarotto gimoteaba en sus brazos, parecía no muy complacido por irse.

La nave despegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakarotto miraba hacia la Tierra de manera nostálgica. Bardock se relajó en el sillón de la pequeña nave, sabía que el viaje sería largo, y más peligroso ahora que tenía al mocoso con él. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo su hijo comenzaba a llorar, no tenía madera de padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La habitación era oscura, totalmente de piedra húmeda. Estaba iluminada por antorchas, se escuchaba cómo el agua goteaba desde alguna abertura del techo. En la recámara había algo parecido a un trono que estaba sobre un bloque de piedras que lo hacía estar por encima de todos. En el centro del lugar había una mesa de madera que tenía esparcidos mapas de distintas partes de las galaxias, planetas y demás.

En el trono estaba sentado un saiyajin con el cabello de color café que casi rozaba el color rojo. Tenía barba y bigote, lo que le daba un aspecto de severidad. Su armadura era distinta a las de los demás, donde los otros tenían detalles dorados, él tenía los detalles de color rojo, además de una marca que parecía un ancla del lado izquierdo del pecho.

-"Maldita sea"- dijo el saiyajin que estaba en el trono –"¿Dónde demonios está Freezer?"- preguntaba a nadie en particular aunque en la recámara hubieran mínimo 5 consejeros.

-"Los informes dicen que parece haber abordado una nave hacia la galaxia del Sur, Su Alteza"- respondió un saiyajin alto de tez morena y cabello algo puntiagudo.

-"No necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé, Paragus"- espetó el saiyajin que era el rey –"Estás aquí porque tu hijo es una de las claves para derrotar a Freezer, no por tu inteligencia"-

Paragus bajó los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de odio y temor. Sabía muy bien que de no ser por la alerta del ataque de Freezer, él y su hijo estuvieran muertos en algún rincón del planeta.

-"Señor…"- dijo un saiyajin de cabello largo y color azul marino, tan oscuro que parecía negro –"Lo más importante ahora es encontrar refugio y conseguir un ejército para atacar a Freezer"-

-"¿Y se puede saber de qué servirá eso si Freezer nos mata a todos antes de siquiera encontrar un planeta para poblarlo?"- espetó el rey –"Primero necesitamos saber si Freezer está en esta galaxia, luego veremos eso"-

-"Debemos encontrar un planeta lejano, tan lejano e inhóspito que ni siquiera Freezer tenga deseos de ir a inspeccionar"- dijo un saiyajin.

-"¿Crees que Freezer no pensará en buscarnos en lugares así? Debemos retomar un planeta que haya sido vendido por Freezer, jamás pensaría en buscarnos en uno de sus antiguos planetas"- respondió otro.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que Freezer no recibirá información sobre eso, estúpido?"-

El rey escuchaba a cada uno, cada saiyajin tenía cierta razón en lo que decía, el problema era que nadie concordaba en nada. Si tan siquiera supieran a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba Freezer… quizás un ataque sorpresa… ¡no! Eso sería estúpido, pero por su sangre corría el instinto de ir a enfrentarse a él y demostrarle lo que era un verdadero guerrero… vio a Paragus mientras aportaba su opinión… su hijo, Broly, el legendario saiyajin, para tener poco más de un año ya comenzaba a demostrar grandes habilidades de poder… sabía que pronto su sed de sangre sobrepasaría su lógica y perderá toda la razón.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y el rey levantó la vista. Bardock acababa de entrar, todavía no era muy de la idea de tener a un soldado de clase baja entre el consejo, pero había demostrado ser más valioso que cualquier otro saiyajin en la habitación. Su habilidad para ver el futuro los había salvado. Estaban en ese planeta a salvo porque sus visiones le habían mostrado que Freezer atacaría tres planetas cercanos, pero no ése.

-"Bardock"- dijo el rey, haciendo que el resto de los saiyajins callaran de inmediato –"Espero que tengas algo valioso que informarnos"-

Bardock se hincó ante el rey –"Freezer está en los bordes de esta galaxia con la del Oeste… va en busca de King Cold"- sabía que esta noticia no era la que todos esperaban escuchar, era todo menos alentadora –"Y… planea enviar al príncipe Vegeta a los confines de la galaxia del Oeste, Su Alteza"-

La sala quedó en silencio, habían casi agotado todas las naves para rescatar al príncipe, o intentar rescatarlo. Ningún saiyajin había logrado regresar con él, y aunque el rey estuvo tentado a acabar con esos inútiles, le fue recordado que ya habían tan pocos saiyajins que no podían darse el lujo de perder más.

El rey se puso de pie y todos se hincaron –"¿Sabes a qué planeta irá exactamente?"-

Bardock asintió, en los meses que tardó en regresar al planeta donde estaban los saiyajins, había logrado entrenar su mente para buscar específicamente con las visiones cosas útiles –"Al Planeta Cold, Su Alteza"-

-"Necesitamos recuperarlo de una buena vez. Preparen una emboscada"- ordenó.

-"Su Alteza"- interrumpió Bardock –"Debe saber que si usted participa en esta misión, morirá"- sabía que no era la manera más correcta de decirlo, pero él no era famoso por ser sutil.

El rey lo miró fijamente, sabía muy bien que ese soldado no mentía, pero debía recuperar a su hijo. Si había alguien capaz de alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin era su hijo mayor.

-"Nada puede matar al rey de todos los saiyajins. Ahora apártate de mi vista"- espetó el rey.

Bardock asintió y se retiró de la recámara. Tenía autorización de entrar siempre que tuviera información importante, y francamente le gustaba mucho más estar fuera de ese lugar que adentro.

Caminó por el pasillo, el cual tenía unas cuantas ventanas sin vidrio, lo que permitía que la brisa entrara sin problemas. Necesitaba respirar hondo e intentar enfocar sus visiones para conseguir información sobre la ubicación del joven príncipe, necesitaba hacerlo no por el rey ni la familia real, debía hacerlo porque su hijo Raditz estaba con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Me parece buena idea"- decía Gine mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas esferas de energía a Kakarotto, quien había demostrado tener talento en su entrenamiento.

-"¿Lo crees?"- preguntó Bardock mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura. Luego de conseguir datos exactos había pedido autorización para estar en la misión de rescate; sabía que los saiyajins rescatarían al príncipe y posiblemente ignorarían a su hijo, ¿a quién le importaba el hijo de un soldado de clase baja?

-"No hay nadie más apto para esta misión que tú. Sabrás exactamente dónde está Freezer, si decide cambiar de planes y demás"- dijo su pareja mientras miraba cómo su hijo jugaba con su esfera de energía.

-"Las visiones no funcionan así… lo haces sonar como si pudiera leerle la mente a ese bastardo"-

-"Quizás si entrenas más…"- murmuró ella. Bardock la había escuchado perfectamente, y no es como si él no lo hubiese intentado antes –"Podrías entrenar conmigo"-

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Gine –"Estás pensando en cómo divertirme esta noche"- comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-"Eso no…"- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Bardock se inclinó hacia su oído mientras una mirada de depredador se apoderaba de sus ojos –"Oh, creo que es lo que estoy pensando yo entonces"- dijo susurrándole con una voz ronca. Gine sintió cómo su cola se estremecía, Bardock siempre había logrado ese efecto en ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo hubiese ido perfecto si hubieran seguido el plan. Bardock especificó lugares, tiempos exactos, incluso describió a los soldados que estaban como civiles para confundir a los enemigos. Pero no. En el momento en que pareció que Bardock tomó el mando, los otros saiyajins hicieron todo menos seguir sus órdenes, sobre todo el rey Vegeta. Ahora había 5 cadáveres de saiyajins frente a sus ojos, tenía 3 soldados heridos detrás de unas piedras, el rey estaba dentro de la nave de Freezer con un puñado de soldados de élite, y él tenía al príncipe en la mira. No importaba que hubieran unos 20 soldados rodeándolo, el problema era Dodoria… ese soldado gordo y rosado. Tenía un conflicto interno en arremeter contra él para vengar a sus camaradas caídos hace casi dos años, o esperar para raptar al príncipe.

-"Debemos atacar"- dijo un saiyajin alto y de gran musculatura –"Debemos recuperar al príncipe"-

-"Calla, Nappa"- espetó Bardock, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar callar a un soldado de élite, pero no estaba de ánimo para soportar órdenes que no harían nada bueno –"Debemos esperar que bajen la guardia…"- Solamente él sabía que eso se lograría con la muerte del rey, y si decía una sola palabra, podrían tomarlo como traición.

-"Quizás eso hacen los cobardes, pero un soldado de-"-

Una explosión dentro de la nave interrumpió la oración del soldado. Todos los soldados de Freezer voltearon a ver hacia la nave de su jefe, ¿qué había pasado? Bardock sabía qué había sucedido, el rey había muerto, al igual que su guardia real; pero éste era el momento para rescatar al príncipe y a su hijo, que estaba en las manos de Dodoria.

Lanzó varios ataques que levantaron una nube de polvo. En este momento agradecía haber acabado con todos los rastreadores de los enemigos, casi había perdido su brazo izquierdo por eso, pero realmente lo había valido. Encendió su rastreador y rápidamente se abalanzó contra Dodoria, quien estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar. Lo mandó a volar varios metros, haciéndolo soltar a Raditz.

-"¡Padre!"- gritó el pequeño saiyajin sorprendido.

Bardock no dijo nada, solamente lo tomó del brazo y rápidamente mató a los soldados que estaban alrededor del príncipe. Otros saiyajins se unieron al ataque al ver lo que sucedía, eso facilitó el rescate del príncipe.

Cuando Bardock se acercó al príncipe, intentó tomarlo por la cintura pero el muchacho era demasiado obstinado –"Maldita sea, suéltame, ¿dónde está mi padre?"-

-"El rey ha sido asesinado, debemos huir"- dijo rápidamente Bardock mientras lo tomaba del brazo a la fuerza y lo alejaba del lugar. El resto de saiyajins se encargaron de acabar con los soldados de Freezer y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro. Sabían que no podían perder más tiempo. El viaje fue rápido entre un espeso bosque, el príncipe se quejaba de la situación mientras Bardock se movilizaba lo más rápido que podía.

-"¡¿Por qué estamos huyendo?!"- preguntó el príncipe cuando ya estaban donde se encontraban las naves de los saiyajins –"Si mi padre está muerto, debemos vengarlo"-

Bardock suspiró profundamente, no tenía paciencia para esto –"Su Alteza"- dijo intentando mantener la compostura –"Necesitamos regresar al planeta y planear la venganza desde ahí, de nada serviría la muerte de su padre si morimos ahora"-

El pequeño príncipe apretó el puño. Su padre le había enseñado cómo combatir: arremeter contra el enemigo aunque eso significara la muerte o atacarlo utilizando su entorno, explotando sus debilidades. Nunca le enseñó algo tan cobarde como huir. –"¡Eso está fuera de discusión! Iremos ahora mismo a enfrentarnos contra Freezer"- su tono de voz, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, estaba lleno de autoridad.

Bardock sacudió la cabeza en negación y se acercó al joven príncipe por la espalda, sabía que era un movimiento cobarde, pero no tenía opción. En un rápido movimiento lo dejó inconsciente al golpearlo detrás del cuello. Los otros saiyajins llegaron justamente cuando el príncipe caía al suelo inconsciente.

-"Está exhausto"- explicó Bardock mientras se encogía de hombros –"Debemos regresar al planeta"-

El resto de soldados se vieron entre ellos confusos, un saiyajin no huía por naturaleza, pero con el paso de los meses se había mostrado que 'huir hoy para pelear mañana' era una estrategia que había estado funcionando. –"El rey Vegeta ha muerto"- dijo un saiyajin robusto y de pelo corto –"Yo logré escapar del ataque de Freezer, no pude hacer nada por el rey"-

Bardock asintió con la cabeza mientras los otros saiyajins murmuraban entre ellos –"Con mayor razón debemos proteger al príncipe"-

Los saiyajins no eran famosos por ser leales hacia alguien al mando, su rebelión contra Freezer era la prueba de ello. La única razón por la que habían nombrado un rey, o permitido que Vegeta se nombrara rey, era por la fuerza que él había demostrado tener, además del liderazgo natural. Bardock vio al príncipe que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ¿serían leales a él? Personalmente no le hallaba gracia en seguir las órdenes de un mocoso pretensioso como él, pero de por sí era el niño más poderoso nacido, a excepción de Broly… pero darle el poder a alguien como Broly sería una locura, aunque el príncipe no era su opción favorita.

Nappa, quien fue el último en aparecer, tomó al príncipe por el brazo y lo lanzó dentro de una nave –"Me encargaré de que el príncipe llegue al planeta."-

Los otros saiyajins se apresuraron a entrar a sus naves y despegar. El viaje de regreso fue peor de lo que habían pensado. Freezer no solamente estaba ileso, sino que más furioso que antes. Se encargó personalmente de destruir casi todas las naves, Bardock y Raditz tuvieron que refugiarse en un planeta tan diminuto y lleno de seres de distintas razas. Su estadía fue de una semana, sin saber realmente qué había sucedido con los demás.

-"El príncipe me dijo que tenía un hermano menor"- dijo Raditz la noche antes de que partieran –"Estábamos seguros que Freezer nos mataría ese día, así que me dijo que el linaje no se perdería con él…"-

Bardock asintió –"He escuchado rumores. Ese niño nació con el poder de un soldado de clase baja, así que el rey se encargó de que lo enviaran a otro planeta"- La verdadera historia era sabida por pocos, y Bardock la descubrió sin querer. La reina tuvo a ese hijo tan débil, que le costó la vida, pero antes de morir rogó que le perdonaran la vida a su hijo, así que el rey simplemente lo exilió. Quizás por eso se había dedicado a entrenar a su hijo mayor personalmente, debía hacerlo tan poderoso que no quedara dudas de que la descendencia de la familia real era lo más alto. -"¿El príncipe no dijo en qué planeta estaba?"-

-"No, luego de eso el príncipe no volvió a hablar del tema"-

El regreso al planeta donde estaban los saiyajins restantes les tomó un día. Al llegar descubrieron que había un ambiente extraño en el planeta. Unos saiyajins parecían relajados, mientras que otros molestos. Bardock llevó a su hijo a la choza en la que había estado viviendo él con Gine antes de partir al rescate del príncipe. Su madre recibió a Raditz con un gran abrazo, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Bardock.

-"Creí que estaban muertos"- dijo Gine mientras soltaba a su hijo –"Ninguno de los saiyajins que habían sobrevivido sabían sobre ustedes"-

-"Eso ya no importa, ¿qué está pasando en el planeta?"- preguntó Bardock mientras lanzaba su armadura al suelo.

-"El príncipe está de regreso, muchos están aliviados, pero a otros no les gusta la idea que un niño vaya a ser el nuevo rey"- explicó Gine.

-"Prefiero tener a un rey definido que a un montón de saiyajins peleándonos por el trono"-

-"¿Peleándonos?"- preguntó Gine sorprendida.

-"No estaría mal probar suerte en conseguir el trono, pero no importa. El maldito príncipe está vivo y con eso termina todo el dilema"- dijo mientras miraba cómo Raditz se acercaba a su hermano menor, era la primera vez que lo miraba, así que no sabía mucho sobre cómo tratar a un bebé.

Se escuchaban ruidos fuera de la choza, al parecer muchos saiyajins se estaban reuniendo. Bardock frunció el ceño y salió para ver a qué se debía el alboroto. Entre los gritos se lograba definir una frase repetitiva: 'larga vida al príncipe Vegeta'. Bardock emitió una especie de gruñido.

–"Creo que el príncipe dará un discurso o algo parecido"- explicó Gine –"Eso escuché cuando fui por comida para Kakarotto. El niño tiene tu apetito"-

Bardock sonrió de lado –"Iré a ver de qué trata"-

Bardock se metió entre la muchedumbre, muchos eran saiyajins de clase baja que lo conocían, así que lo saludaron al verlo. Al llegar a lo que parecía una plaza, se podía observar al príncipe sobre una gran piedra, y con guardias reales detrás de él. Entre ellos estaba Nappa, se sabía que él había sido nombrado guardián del príncipe antes de que todo el caos iniciara, así que no era sorpresa verlo ahí.

-"¡Somos la raza superior!"- comenzó a decir el pequeño futuro rey –"Freezer cometió el error de hacernos enojar y ahora tendrá que saldar las cuentas"- apretó el puño y lo elevó –"Crearemos un ejército tan grande que Freezer se inclinará ante nosotros y lo haremos rogar por su vida. Yo mismo entrenaré para alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin y lo derrotaré con mis propias manos. ¡Pronto seremos la raza gobernante del universo!"- finalizó.

Los saiyajins gritaban con euforia, si algo que adoraban era el pensar que pronto serían dueños de todo y sin nadie que los detuviera. Bardock sonrió tristemente, el príncipe tenía más madera de líder que la que tenía el antiguo rey. Cerró los ojos intentando tener una visión específica del príncipe. Frunció el ceño al conseguirla, el príncipe lograría hacer que una gran cantidad de seres se unieran a la causa de los saiyajins y los utilizaría como simples peones, él acabaría con Dodoria y Zarbon, sería el saiyajin más temido y despiadado entre todos… pero no sería él quien acabaría con Freezer. Abrió los ojos y posó sus ojos sobre el nuevo gobernante… ¿Qué diría si supiera que sería un soldado de clase baja quien destruiría a Freezer?

-"¡Larga vida al Príncipe Vegeta!"- gritaban muchos saiyajins al unísono. Bardock miraba la pasión en los ojos de sus camaradas. El príncipe había logrado hacerlos recuperar ese espíritu de batalla que muchos habían estado perdiendo debido a las derrotas consecutivas.

Lo peor de todo era que, no importaba lo que el joven príncipe hubiese dicho, en sus ojos era obvia la ambición por el poder, la venganza, la destrucción y sangre… Bardock se sentía extraño en esa situación, él compartía la misma ambición, ese deseo de pelea jamás mermaría de él, pero la diferencia era que él sabía perfectamente que esa misma ambición podría llevar la raza a la extinción inminente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando algo que lograra salvar a la raza saiyajin, pero lo único que era constante en sus visiones era el Planeta Tierra. Ahora sabía su misión, debía proteger ese planeta a toda costa, ocultarlo de su raza, sabía que en ese lugar probablemente se encontraba la clave para hacer la supervivencia de los saiyajins, aunque no estaba seguro si era algo que estaba en ese planeta o era alguien que habitaba en él.

Los saiyajins comenzaron a hincarse ante el joven príncipe, era muy joven para ser nombrado rey, quizás cuando tuviese 16 años sería lo suficientemente adulto como para ser el nuevo rey, pero los saiyajins habían decidido dejarle el trono sin dudar. Bardock se hincó también, ¿quién lo diría? Él hincándose ante el presuntuoso príncipe que llegaría ser el mayor rival de su hijo menor.

-"Salve al príncipe"- exclamó uno de los soldados reales.

-"Salve la corona"- exclamó otro.

-"¡LARGA VIDA AL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!"- gritaron todos los saiyajins de nuevo.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué les pareció? XD obviamente es la introducción, no veremos un acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta hasta que avance la historia, ¿qué opinan?, ¿vale la pena dejar un review? ;D Es un poco largo, pero debía sentar las bases en un capítulo para ya adentrarme a la historia en el segundo capítulo.

Subiré un capítulo cada dos viernes (o cada viernes dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews.)


	2. Planeta Tierra

Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso, estuve probando varias veces cómo plasmar lo que quería que sucediera en este capítulo y finalmente lo conseguí. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y demás :D todo se les agradece de verdad.

En este capítulo vamos a ver a los saiyajins luego de 16 años de que el Planeta Vejita fue destruido. Recuerden que la fiction va comenzando, entonces no vamos a ver un contacto de Vegeta y Bulma hasta quizás el siguiente capítulo, y sería un contacto breve y vago; quizás parezca que me estoy enfocando mucho en Goku ahorita, pero es porque Goku es el vehículo para que todo suceda, si él no hubiese estado en la Tierra, Raditz no hubiera llegado y por consiguiente Vegeta tampoco (o quizás sí, pero la historia hubiese sido distinta), entonces igual aquí, no puedo lanzar a los saiyajins a la Tierra sólo porque sí, debe haber un motivo y qué mejor que mantener a Goku como la razón de que eso suceda.

Bueno, sin más que decir, pueden leer :)

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus diálogos y personajes; pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV y Toei Animetion.

* * *

**-2-**

**-Planeta Tierra-**

-"Los saiyajins no somos cobardes, no nos hemos ocultado de Freezer por más de diez años y no lo haremos ahora. Tomaremos el resto de la galaxia y luego, cuando el príncipe consiga el poder de súper saiyajin, avanzaremos hacia Freezer"-

Bardock escuchaba lo que decía Nappa, quien solía representar a Vegeta cuando éste estaba en alguna misión. A veces le sorprendía el ver cómo había cambiado la sociedad saiyajin; antes, el rey no hubiese permitido un consejo para que dieran las órdenes por él, ni siquiera formado por los soldados de élite, y ahora el príncipe era raramente visto en el planeta por lo que era necesario tener a alguien a cargo, pero dejar a un único saiyajin esa tarea era peligroso, por lo que fue necesario un consejo formado por los guerreros más fuertes.

-"¿Qué parte de la galaxia falta por tomar?"-

-"Tomaremos la que está más al sur, así como cualquier planeta que pertenezca a Freezer"-

El resto de la _reunión_ se pasó entre disputas sobre el tema de hacia dónde dirigir al resto de los saiyajins. Bardock solía escuchar con los brazos cruzados, tener el poder de las visiones le daba un lugar en el _consejo_, pero no por eso su palabra era escuchada, a menos que se tratara de una advertencia, cosa que por lo general no socedía.

-"Eh, Bardock"- dijo un saiyajin gordo que respondía al nombre de Leeko –"¿Por qué no se encarga tu mocoso de la zona norte de la galaxia? Incluso para una cría sería fácil conquistar los planetas que hay ahí"-

Bardock intentó controlar su enojo al entender el insulto que le había dicho, los planetas del sur eran conocidos por estar deshabitados o poseer habitantes débiles –"¿Cuál es el nombre del planeta?"-

-"Tierra"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nave en forma de esfera entró a la lluvia de cometas casi constante que rodeaba el planeta que había elegido para que habitaran los saiyajins. Era una defensa natural del planeta, y si había amenaza de algún asteroide con dirección al planeta, Bardock solía dar la alarma y algún saiyajin se encargaba de destruirlo. Curiosamente, algunos soldados contaban que Freezer había tenido en mente culpar un asteroide por la destrucción del antiguo Planeta Vejita, las vueltas que daba la vida, pensó el joven príncipe cuando recordaba eso.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana de la nave. La única razón de porqué regresaba era por puro accidente; llevaba casi un año persiguiendo a los hombres de Freezer, acorralándolos, obligándolos a rogar por sus vidas y luego asesinándolos. Se dirigía a otra misión de exterminio a un lugar llamado 'Namekusei', un soldado de Freezer le había dicho sobre ciertos objetos mágicos que cumplían cualquier deseo, el problema era que ese planeta parecía haber desaparecido, y su búsqueda era lo que lo había mantenido en el espacio por casi más de un año. Pero buscar un planeta en todo el universo era simplemente algo que él no podía conseguir, al menos no sin la ayuda de alguna visión.

Cerró los ojos el resto de su viaje, quedaban unas horas para que su nave aterrizara, y necesitaba recargarse para dar órdenes y asegurarse de asignar nuevas misiones. Quizás casi nunca estaba en el planeta, pero cuando lo estaba, sentía un gran placer al ordenarle a cada saiyajin qué hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"¿Y entonces dices que planeas enviar a Kakarotto a ese lugar? Creí que habías decidido alejarlo de ese planeta para que se criara como todo un saiyajin"-

Bardock tomaba algo de carne cruda de la mesa y la calentaba con su energía, tener a su compañera como una de las encargadas en la repartición de suministros tenía demasiadas ventajas –"No es que yo _planee_ enviarlo, simplemente el universo conspira para que el mocoso vaya hacia allá"-

-"¿Qué debe hacer exactamente? Sabes que él no es muy partidario de exterminar civilizaciones sino tienen guerreros"-

-"Por eso mismo es que no quería enviar al mocoso, no tiene la rudeza de un hombre"- Bardock estaba muy consciente de lo que su hijo menor era capaz, era un muy buen soldado, tenía una habilidad nata para arreglárselas en una batalla, el problema era cuando debía acabar con los civiles, Vegeta le había propinado palizas como castigo por dejar huir a los nativos de los planetas, pero Kakarotto parecía no querer aprender –"Pero es mejor enviarlo a él, si verdaderamente ese planeta tiene _algo_ que nos ayudará contra Freezer, es más sabio enviar a alguien como el mocos a dejar que Vegeta asigne a cualquier otro soldado"-

-"¿Entonces lo enviarás a una misión de reconocimiento? Kakarotto se aburre sino tiene contra quien pelear, es como tú cuando eras joven"- Gine le sonrió a Bardock, quien parecía haberse molestado con ese comentario. Su compañero tenía un humor muy serio.

-"Iré a ordenarle que vaya de una buena vez, el viaje es de tres meses, es un viaje largo"- dijo Bardock dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Se dirigió a unos campos desiertos donde solían practicar los saiyajins jóvenes y soldados recién capturados. Mientras volaba, vio un pelotón de arlianos, esos alienígenas con forma de insectos, no confiaba en ellos; su rey se había rendido demasiado rápido, ¿qué se puede esperar de una cultura así? Al menos debía admitir que les eran útiles como peones en las conquistas.

-"¡Padre!"- gritó Kakarotto desde una pequeña colina. Bardock descendió y esperó a que su hijo hablara, el muchacho había heredado esa manía de hablar de su padre –"Acabo de regresar de una conquista, acabé con más de la mitad del ejército y-"-

-"Lo que me interesa saber es qué hiciste con los que no formaban parte del ejército"- le espetó su padre.

Kakarotto bajó la mirada un poco –"Fennel se encargó de eso"-

Bardock suspiró, su hijo tenía suerte de que el príncipe no estuviera en el planeta, al resto de los saiyajins les importaba un comino si Kakarotto mataba o no mataba a los civiles, era el príncipe quien había decidido obligarlo a matar –"Tienes otra misión"-

-"¿Iré con los chicos?"- preguntó Kakarotto. A pesar de ser diferente al resto de saiyajins, cuando estaba dentro del campo de batalla era como cualquiera, lo que le había ayudado a conseguir compañeros para las misiones. Su padre había estado en un grupo de saiyajins antes de que comenzara la rebelión contra Freezer, por lo que él también quería tener un grupo de compañeros para esto, además que pocos saiyajins llevaban a cabo las misiones estando solos, de hecho Vegeta era uno de los pocos que lo hacía.

-"No, esta vez irás solo"-

-"Oh…"-

-"El planeta al que te enviamos tiene una luna propia, por lo que no será problema para ti si llegan a haber enemigos poderosos. Te irás cuanto antes"-

-"¿Qué?, ¿cuál es la prisa?"- Bardock miró con desaprobación a su hijo menor, y éste bajó la mirada, sabía que no debía cuestionar a su padre –"Está bien"- dijo ya vencido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Príncipe, no sabíamos que vendría hoy"- dijo uno de los soldados que se encargaban del aterrizaje y despegue de las naves. Desde que la guerra entre saiyajins y Freezer había comenzado, muchos soldados hartos de la tiranía de Freezer habían unido fuerzas con los saiyajins sin saber a ciencia cierta si éstos eran peores o mejores que el actual tirano del Universo.

Vegeta no respondió nada y dejó atrás al soldado que parecía querer ayudarlo a bajar de la nave, generalmente ignoraba a cualquiera que no fuese un guerrero de clase alta. Caminó por los pasillos del actual palacio, una construcción enteramente de piedra fría, poseía torres en los cuatro extremos y estaba completamente amurallado, habían esclavizado una raza entera proveniente del Planeta Shamo, diminutos seres débiles, pero eficientes al momento de construir.

Entró a la recámara de guerra, la cual apenas había visitado un par de veces, si él estaba en el planeta desmantelaba al famoso 'consejo' y se dedicaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra desde su trono, pero esta vez necesitaba ver un mapa que estaba colgado en una de esas paredes. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el mapa lo vio detenidamente, ¿dónde se supone que estaba en planeta Namekusei? Sabía que el mapa que tenía frente a él era menos de ¼ de lo que había en la Galaxia del Norte, pero necesitaba algo, lo que fuese para poder encontrar ese planeta.

-"Señor Vegeta"-

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para toparse con una saiyajin de élite, una bella saiyajin de cabello largo, lo que lo enfadaba era que la chica era más alta que él –"¿Qué quieres, Okkra?"- preguntó molesto, realmente odiaba que lo perturbaran. Había estado con ella varias veces, pero ahora estaba aburrido ya de ella.

-"No lo esperábamos, príncipe. Hubiésemos celebrado con algún combate en honor a su regreso luego de un año"-

Vegeta agudizó la mirada, es cierto que se deleitaba de ver a los esclavos querer salvarse cuando peleaban contra los saibaiman, quizás hubiese sido buena idea dar aviso de su regreso. Lo haría para la próxima vez.

-"¿Dónde está Nappa?"-

-"Está dando órdenes a los unos soldados kabochan"-

-"¿El estúpido de Daiz sigue con vida?"- preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-"Sí, el príncipe Daiz ha formado parte del pelotón de Turles y ha demostrado ser muy hábil para las batallas"- respondió la saiyajin.

Vegeta quedó callado por un segundo, si de él hubiese dependido, Daiz estaría muerto, pero Turles había insistido en reclutarlo para él, así que Vegeta accedió. Salió de la recámara ignorando por completo a la saiyajin y dirigiéndose a la sala del trono; al entrar, los saiyajins que estaban ahí se inclinaron ante su príncipe. Vegeta llegó hasta el trono y se sentó, el cual estaba en una plataforma que lo elevaba dos metros sobre el suelo.

-"Que vengan los soldados de élite"- ordenó a ninguno en particular, pero de inmediato los saiyajins se dispersaron para cumplir sus órdenes. Pasaron tres minutos antes de que los saiyajins de élite entraran, capitanes, generales, comandantes y demás entraron en orden de estatus e hicieron una formación ante el trono. Nappa rápidamente se colocó escalones abajo del príncipe. No era necesario que diera la orden de desmantelar el consejo, su sola presencia era más que suficiente para que eso se diera por sentado.

-"No hemos visto a Freezer por más de 16 años"- exclamó –"Hemos hecho que gran parte de su ejército se retraiga de esta galaxia, pero eso no es suficiente. Debemos tomar esta galaxia por completo, y luego tomar la galaxia del Sur"-

-"Nos hemos encargado de asignar soldados para la conquista de los planetas restantes de esta galaxia"- dijo un saiyajin que se encontraba al frente.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaban los reportes de qué planetas atacarían y qué saiyajins irían a ellos. Rió al ver que en la lista habían planetas que él recién acababa de destruir o dejar inhabitados, actualizó las misiones e hizo varios cambios a éstas.

-"El Planeta Freezer No. 79…"- leyó entre los reportes –"¿Quién está a cargo de eso?"-

-"Yo, señor"- respondió un saiyajin de tez morena, Paragus.

-"El padre del legendario súper saiyajin"- dijo Vegeta con tono burlón –"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta vez?"- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Planeaba utilizar a Broly para que diese el primer golpe"-

-"¿Crees poder controlarlo?"- se acomodó en su trono, recostando su peso sobre su brazo derecho, poniendo una sonrisa pretensiosa sobre su rostro mientras éste se apoyaba sobre su mano –"Si la memoria no me falla, Paragus, él fue quien te hizo esa cicatriz en el ojo, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿es que acaso en el año que estuve ausente Broly ha podido comportarse o sigue en estado criogénico por el destrozo de la última vez?"-

Paragus no respondió más, ser el padre del legendario súper saiyajin era un orgullo, pero había descubierto que era más una maldición. Broly no escuchaba razonamiento alguno, lo único que quería ver era sangre, planetas explotar, hombres, mujeres y niños rogar por su vida; el hijo que todo saiyajin quisiera tener, pero Paragus había descubierto que había una delgada entre un saiyajin sediento por batallas y un saiyajin consumido por el poder.

-"Yo iré a ese planeta."- dijo Vegeta. Ese planeta lo conocía bien, de niño había estado ahí una vez, y sabía que era el planeta donde Kuwi, uno de sus más grandes rivales, constantemente estaba –"Encárgate de otro planeta, Paragus. Deja a Broly aquí, luego veré qué hacer con él"-

-"¿Irá solo de nuevo, Príncipe Vegeta?"- preguntó Nappa.

-"No, en ese planeta hay demasiado armamento que podremos tomar si van varias naves. Iré con un pelotón, yo lo elegiré"- se puso de pie, indicando que la reunión había concluido. Los saiyajins salieron antes de que él lo hiciera, dejando a Vegeta con Nappa en la sala.

-"¿A quiénes llevarás, Vegeta?"- preguntó Nappa ya cambiando la manera de tratarlo, tuteándolo. A muy pocos saiyajins se les era permitido tutear a Vegeta en privado, pero en público todos lo trataban de 'usted' –"Tengo buenas recomendaciones, los soldados del Planeta Kabocha son fuertes"- prosiguió al no conseguir respuesta del príncipe.

-"Juraría que pasas mucho tiempo con Turles"- dijo Vegeta de manera áspera. Turles era conocido por tener la lealtad de los kabochan en su bolsillo -"Ya veré a qué tonto encuentro en el camino, por cierto, ¿dónde está Bardock?"-

-"Su hijo fue asignado a un planeta que está al sur de la galaxia, es un viaje largo, así que Bardock fue a prepararlo. Sabes que ese mocoso necesita que se le recuerden varias veces lo que debe hacer"-

Vegeta asintió, casi había olvidado la existencia de Kakarotto, un soldado de clase baja que era famoso entre los insectos como él, pero seguía siendo nada ante un saiyajin de clase alta. Salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más y se dirigió hacia el área de despegue.

Al entrar, rápidamente encontró a Kakarotto –"Insecto"- dijo Vegeta, haciendo que el joven saiyajin volteara a verlo de inmediato.

-"Hey, Vegeta"- saludó casualmente el muchacho de cabello alborotado. Esa soltura era una de las cosas que enfermaban a Vegeta más que cualquier otra –"No sabía que habías regresado, ¿te vienes a despedir de mí?"- preguntó sonriéndole de manera bromista.

-"Cada vez que te veo eres más estúpido, Kakarotto. ¿Dónde está tu padre?"- Extrañamente, Kakarotto lo había tuteado desde siempre, y a Vegeta no le molestaba eso tanto como la bondad que el chico mostraba en batalla.

-"Acaba de ir en una misión, ya sabes que las visiones que tiene a veces lo hacen actuar errático"- respondió con desinterés.

-"Hmph, ¿a qué planeta se supone que vas, insecto? Espero que por tu bien extermines a todos en ese lugar"-

-"Haré todo lo que pueda"- respondió sin ánimos –"Padre dijo que no hay guerreros, así que la conquista no tardará casi nada"-

-"¿Sin guerreros? Me alegro que no desperdiciemos a un buen guerrero para perder el tiempo ahí"- respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa petulante –"No vuelvas a menos que no extermines a todos"- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando solo al joven saiyajin.

Kakarotto sonrió al ver cómo se alejaba Vegeta, tenía la impresión que el joven príncipe casi no había crecido en el año que estuvo ausente, pero no diría nada, la última vez que opinó sobre su estatura terminó con una cicatriz en la espalda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viaje de ida había durado cuatro meses y un poco más, había sido su culpa porque recordó haber escuchado que un planeta que quedaba en su trayectoria tenía guerreros fuertes, y comprobó que no había estado totalmente errónea esa información. Por tener él 16 años, sabía que sus hormonas se disparaban y constantemente sentía esa urgencia por pelear, por eso había pasado un mes en ese planeta peleando contra cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Ahora finalmente estaba en el tan famoso planeta Tierra, su padre le había contado historias sobre ese lugar; supuestamente él debió haberse criado ahí, pero no llevaba más de una hora ahí y estaba aburrido hasta los huesos. Había buscado una casa que su padre le ordenó encontrar, pero el lugar estaba desierto, parecía que no habían vivido ahí por años.

Se sentó en la copa de un árbol intentando recordar las historias que su padre le había contado, cerró los ojos intentando recordar mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue tener hambre. Al acercarse a un lago que había cerca de la casa, recordó algo que su padre le había dicho; se supone que había una isla hacia el sur de esas montañas. Encendió su rastreador y pudo detectar un poder más elevado que el de un terrícola normal.

-"Te encontré"- dijo antes de iniciar el vuelo. Tardó una media hora en llegar, se había estado distrayendo viendo los paisajes de ese planeta, ¡qué planeta tan bello! Él no recordaba su planeta natal, pues apenas nació el planeta explotó, pero por las historias que le había contado su madre, había sido un planeta rocoso y desértico, totalmente diferente al planeta donde estaba. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar en planetas así de bellos.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de donde provenía el inmenso poder, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña isla, y en ella había una casa todavía más pequeña, ¿quién se supone que vivía ahí? Bajó finalmente y miró hacia ambos lados lentamente, no encontraba el encanto de vivir en esa diminuta porción de tierra.

La puerta de la casa se abrió finalmente y un anciano salió de la casa, era calvo, llevaba unos lentes y un bastón, ¿se supone que él era el dueño de ese gran poder de pelea?

-"Vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba ver"- dijo el anciano –"¿Podrías ser el muchacho que Gohan me dijo que vendría a buscarme?"-

-"No vengo a buscar nada de ti, anciano. ¿Hay alguien más aquí contigo?"- Kakarotto sabía que había sido brusco, pero realmente dudaba que el anciano fuese el poseedor de ese poder.

-"No, solamente estoy yo. Y mi tortuga"- dijo indicándole con el bastón a una tortuga que estaba saliendo del mar.

-"¿Se supone que debo creer que tú eres el dueño de este poder de pelea?"- preguntó perplejo.

-"¿Poder de pelea? Seguro te refieres al ki, te sorprenderías mucho de cómo manejamos al ki por estos rumbos, muchacho"-

Kakarotto calló por unos segundos, y se puso en posición de batalla –"Mi misión es investigar este planeta, ponte en guardia, anciano"-

El anciano negó con la cabeza –"Me temo que no puedo ahora, debo cambiarme para ir a un torneo, mi pupilo participará. Puedes entrar a la casa si quieres, la Tortuga puede cocinar si tienes hambre"- se dio la vuelta y dejó a Kakarotto en la puerta sorprendido.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió entrar, su estómago le estaba exigiendo alimento. Cuando el anciano bajó del segundo nivel utilizaba un atuendo que Kakarotto nunca había visto, seguramente no era un traje de batalla –"Si quieres ver cómo peleamos aquí, podrías venir, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó el anciano mientras salía y lanzaba una cápsula al aire, de la cual salía una nave.

Se sorprendió de nuevo al ver eso –"Kakarotto"- respondió luego de la sorpresa.

-"Me llaman Kame-sennin, pero puedes llamarme Roshi"- subió al vehículo –"Seguro podrás seguir la velocidad del vehículo"-

Kakarotto siguió sin problemas a la aeronave, llegaron finalmente a una isla que estaba al noroeste de la casa de Roshi. El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, Kakarotto le sorprendió todo tipo de peleador que veía, desde seres mucho más altos que él, hasta terrícolas que parecían puro hueso y nada de músculo.

-"¡Por aquí, muchacho!"- gritó Roshi mientras le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Cuando Kakarotto finalmente llegó a donde estaba él se encontró con más terrícolas extraños –"Les presento a Kakarotto"- dijo Roshi dirigiéndose al resto de personas.

Kakarotto los miró a todos con curiosidad, ¿se supone que ellos eran los guerreros? Porque si eso era así, el tal torneo sería un aburrimiento total.

-"Mi nombre es Oolong"- dijo un pequeño cerdo que parecía algo distanciado de Kakarotto, francamente a él no le sorprendía que le tuviera desconfianza.

-"Me llamo Puar"- dijo una gatita azul que volaba alrededor de una bella mujer, que captó la atención de Kakarotto.

-"Mi nombre es Bulma"- dijo ella sonriéndole –"¿Te llamas Kakarotto? qué nombre tan raro"-

-"Oh, y Bulma debe ser un nombre para nada peculiar"- Kakarotto se sorprendió a sí mismo por la respuesta que le dio, y por un momento se sintió desubicado cuando la mujer comenzó a gritarle diciendo que su nombre no tenía nada de raro.

-"Vamos Bulma, seguramente de donde viene el muchacho nunca han escuchado algo así"- dijo Roshi intentando calmar a la peli-azul –"Y ella es Lunch"- dijo señalando con la cabeza a otra mujer bella de cabello pomposo.

-"Será mejor que nos demos prisa"- dijo Bulma –"Si nos tardamos, no encontraremos buenos puestos. Ven, Kakarotto, a menos que te sientas intimidado por un par de bellas chicas"-

Kakarotto se sonrojó, en su planeta casi nunca había interactuado con las mujeres, únicamente con su madre, así que estaba inseguro de qué hacer o decir. Al iniciar el torneo, Kakarotto parecía aburrido, pero conforme las batallas avanzaban, igual lo hacía la dificultad de éstas.

Durante los intervalos de los combates, el maestro Roshi había desaparecido, dejando a Kakarotto con Bulma, y los demás. Fue testigo de los arranques de humor de ambas mujeres, lo que lo había concluir con que las mujeres de la Tierra estaban locas, no había más explicación.

Para cuando llegaron las últimas batallas, Kakarotto estaba tan absorto viendo los movimientos de todos los peleadores que había olvidado por completo qué hacía ahí. Al final, un luchador de tres ojos salió vencedor, y Kakarotto moría de ganas por enfrentarlo, pero Roshi le explicó que no podía subir a la arena y retarlo, se tendría que esperar tres años para poder retarlo en un torneo oficial, de lo contrario sería una pelea sin honor.

-"¡Felicidades, Krillin!"- gritó Bulma, haciendo que Kakarotto volteara a ver al pequeño guerrero de traje naranja –"Peleaste muy bien"-

-"La próxima vez llegaré a la final para pelear contra Ten Shin Han"-

-"¿Y qué hay sobre mi felicitación, Bulma?"- dijo un muchacho apuesto con cabello largo, llevaba unas muletas, pues Ten Shin Han había roto su pierna en la batalla. Bulma corrió hacia él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –"Esto es mejor que una felicitación"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Chicos"- dijo Roshi, atrayendo la atención de Krillin y Yamcha –"Este chico se llama Kakarotto, es el chico que Gohan dijo que vendría a entrenar con nosotros"-

-"No conozco a ningún Gohan"- dijo Kakarotto en voz baja. Era la segunda vez que mencionaban a ese tal 'Gohan', y él sin saber de quién se trataba.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Krillin, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"- el pequeño joven calvo le extendió la mano a Kakarotto, quien volvió a desorientarse, ¿qué era ese gesto?

-"Kakarotto"- dijo imitando el gesto del otro chico. Ambos se dieron un suave apretón de mano, y Kakarotto se volvió a sentir fuera de lugar.

-"Mi nombre es Yamcha"- saludó al igual que Krillin –"Debes ser muy fuerte"- dijo él –"Se puede sentir tu fuerza sin que intentes mostrarla."- Kakarotto vio al peleador y le sonrió, al menos alguien de ahí era perspicaz.

-"¿Entrenarás con nosotros, Kakarotto?"- preguntó Krillin –"Sería genial tener un compañero de entrenamiento"-

Kakarotto levantó la mirada hacia el anciano Roshi, le molestaba un poco no poder descifrar su mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba. Decidió no decir nada y esperar que el anciano contestara –"Ya lo veremos"- respondió finalmente el anciano –"¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer chop suey con camarones?"-

Kakarotto no entendía qué significaba eso del 'chop suey', pero asumía que debía ser algo delicioso pues todos habían aceptado, y él ya tenía hambre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había una gran cantidad de naves aterrizando en el planeta de los saiyajins, luego de seis meses de conquistas y emboscadas, finalmente casi todos habían terminado sus misiones sin bajas, o al menos sin bajas importantes.

Bardock salió de su nave, él no había ido a ninguna misión asignada por los saiyajins de élite, pero ser de clase baja le daba un poco más de libertad, a diferencia de los saiyajins de clase media y clase alta que constantemente eran asignados a diferentes misiones.

-"Finalmente te encuentro, Bardock. Si no te conociera, juraría que te ocultas de mí"-

Bardock cerró los ojos frustrado, conocía muy bien esa voz, y el tono con el que le estaba hablando le indicaba que no estaba de ánimos -"Jamás, príncipe"- respondió de manera cordial, quizás demasiado cordial pues Vegeta lo vio con recelo.

-"He estado buscando un planeta, estoy seguro de que tú no sabrías su ubicación, ¿verdad?"-

Bardock lo miró fijamente –"No, señor, mis poderes no son más que visiones vagas sobre el futuro, nada concreto sobre planetas ni sus ubicaciones"-

-"Hmph"- respondió únicamente Vegeta antes de dar círculos alrededor de Bardock, como un cazador rodeando a su presa antes de acertar un golpe –"Es curioso, pregunté si te habían asignado a una misión, y me dijeron que no, tú simplemente te fuiste. Tienes suerte de que seas de tan poco uso que nos eres innecesario para las misiones. Nadie notaría si murieras justamente ahí, donde estás parado ahora"-

Bardock sabía lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, para tener apenas 21 años, era mucho más atemorizante que cualquier otro ser que él hubiese conocido, excepto Freezer. Sabía que su vida no era valiosa, las visiones eran lo único que lo mantenían con vida, pero sabía que Vegeta no confiaba de todo en ellas y en un momento llegarían a dejar de importarle.

-"Lo que hagas o no, me interesa poco"- dijo finalmente Vegeta –"No planeo darte más valor del que ya tienes, insecto, pero si me entero de que me ocultas algo, ni siquiera el tener visiones te salvaría de tu destino"- dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bardock apretó el puño, ¿cómo es que había ayudado a salvar a ese pretencioso pequeño príncipe? Lo curioso era que él sabía que aunque el resto de la raza muriera, Vegeta se salvaría sin importar qué. Sabía que Vegeta estaba destinado a salvarse en casi toda línea de tiempo, al igual que su hijo. Activó su rastreador esperando recibir un mensaje de Kakarotto, pero no había nada. Habían pasado ya muchos meses y el mocoso parecía estar muerto, pero era mejor así.

Desde que lo había enviado a la Tierra, la visión de Kakarotto enfrentándose a Freezer había vuelto, cosa que durante 16 años no había vuelto a pasar. Se preguntaba cuándo regresaría su hijo menor, esperaba que no tardara más de unos meses más, Gine se pondría a gritarle si Kakarotto decidía no regresar por otros seis meses.

Curiosamente, las visiones no le informaron que no volvería a ver a su hijo hasta dentro de poco más de tres años.

* * *

¡Listo! Bueno, quizás hayan notado que metí nombres familiares como Turles, Paragus entre otros, y nombres inventados como 'Fennel', 'Okkra' y otros, esos nombres son los de algunos vegetales en inglés, a algunos les agregué una letra para no hacerlos tan literales, pero otros los dejé igual.

También estoy utilizando personajes secundarios que pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Ball Z, como los habitantes del Planeta Shamo, que son los que aparecieron en la película de Broly; también a los arlianos que son unos aliens que parecían insectos, donde Vegeta y Nappa llegaron y los encarcelaron, ¿recuerdan?, ah, también a un tal Daiz, y es que él es uno de los que formaba el pelotón de Turles, entonces tampoco es inventado.

No crean que voy a saturar la fiction con personajes, pero para llenar ciertos detalles voy a emplear seres como ellos. Ya en el siguiente capítulo se inicia la invasión saiyajin a la Tierra, no se preocupen, si esperan ver ya una escena Vegeta x Bulma se los cumpliré en el siguiente capítulo, pero para ver escenas ya más profundas sí tardará un poquito más (unos dos capítulos más espero yo).

Ah, también Goku es una mezcla extraña porque recuerden que él sí se golpeó la cabeza como en la historia original, pero por 16 años fue criado como un saiyajin completo, entonces por eso este Goku sí mata a sus enemigos, pero por tener esa como conciencia y buena voluntad no mata a quien no se lo merece. Ahora recibirá entrenamiento por tres años en la Tierra, por lo que veremos a un Kakarotto con choque de ideas y sentimientos.

Bueno, listo, les agradecería reviews si les gustó o si tienen sugerencias, con gusto leo todo :D :D :D


	3. Medias verdades

¡Lo séeeeeee! D: Me tardé en actualizar una semana más, pero había estado ocupada por la Universidad D: Bueno, sigamos :D Si les surgen algunas dudas conforme vayan leyendo, quizás algunas les sean respondidas al final, donde suelo explicar de porqué hice o escribí algunas cosas en cada capítulo. :)

En el capítulo pasado me dijeron que había sido algo corto, así que espero que éste lo sientan lo suficientemente largo pero no tedioso.

Muchas gracias por quienes se toman el tiempo para darme un review, :'D leo cada uno y los tomo en cuenta también :'D

Disclaimer: La historia de DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Medias verdades-**

El día que Kakarotto llegó a la Tierra, se había estado celebrando el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, lo que lo había motivado a practicar el 'estilo terrícola', como lo denominaba él. Por tres años entrenó bajo varios maestros y dominó distintas técnicas que lo hacían un combatiente más letal de lo que ya era.

Incluso llegó a ser tratado como 'héroe' cuando venció a un tal Piccoro Daimakou, quien quería conquistar el mundo, pero él se lo impidió por varias razones: primero, no podía permitir que alguien que no fuese él tomara ese planeta, ¿qué dirían los otros saiyajins si él lo permitía?, y segundo, su sed de sangre simplemente se apoderó de él en el combate y terminó asesinando al tal Piccoro, quien al final expulsó un huevo por su boca. Fue en ese momento cuando Kakarotto entendió de que se trataba de un namekuseijin, había escuchado relatos de esos seres, pero creía que estaban extintos.

Aunque sabía que su misión era entrenar y luego conquistar ese planeta, no pudo evitar desarrollar ciertos sentimientos de apego hacia los terrícolas con los que convivió.

Cuando finalmente participó en el siguiente Torneo de las Artes marciales, tuvo que refrenar su instinto asesino de saiyajin, aparentemente asesinar lo hubiese descalificado. No tuvo dificultades en ganar hasta que llegó a la final, el hijo de Piccoro se enfrentó a él. La batalla fue tan grande que destruyó la arena de combate, pero al final él resultó vencedor, llevándose el título de 'El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo'.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la Corporación Cápsula viendo cómo Bulma y su padre le terminaban unas mejoras a su nave. Le habían hecho una nave más grande a base de su antigua nave, incluso le habían colocado una máquina de gravedad, cosa que Kakarotto aprendería a amar a su debido tiempo.

Desde el inicio había aclarado que en cuanto venciera a todos los hombres poderosos de la Tierra, él se iría, aunque nadie parecía tomarse en serio su advertencia. Pero ahora tenía varios problemas, si regresaba a su planeta sin conquistar la Tierra, posiblemente lo mataría sin dudar, claro que podía mentir y decir que había tomado la Tierra sin problemas, pero Vegeta siempre había sido bastante astuto para detectar mentiras, además que podía enviar a unos exploradores a confirmarlo y todo terminaría peor; si llevaba a cabo su misión, todos morirían, no le importaba matar al ejército y a los terrícolas con los que no había convivido, pero poco a poco había entendido que la fuerza también residía en poder dejar vivir a otros, ¡toda la culpa la tenía su padre! Si no lo hubiese enviado ahí, nada de eso estuviera pasando, quizás Raditz hubiese sido más acertado para esa misión.

-"Ya casi tenemos tu nave terminada"- dijo Bulma mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su brazo izquierdo –"Luego de eso eres hombre libre, pero ¿realmente quieres irte?"-

Kakarotto la miró detenidamente. No es que _quisiera_, pero debía hacerlo. Si enviaban a otro saiyajin en su lugar, todos morirían, incluso ella. Él había tenido pocas interacciones con mujeres, sobre todo mujeres saiyajins, pero Bulma se había vuelto casi su hermana en esos tres años, ¿cómo es que un saiyajin podía sentir eso? Era sabido que los saiyajin podían matar a sus hermanos por disputas sin sentido, incluso los saiyajins solían morir a manos de sus hijos, ¿entonces cómo era posible que él estuviera teniendo dudas sobre su misión por una raza que ni siquiera era la suya?

-"Si me quedo, vendrá algo peor que Piccoro"- dijo mientras Bulma se sentaba frente a él –"No tienes ni idea de lo que Vegeta es capaz de hacer"- advirtió con tono sombrío.

-"¿Vegeta?"- Kakarotto pocas veces había hablado de su raza, lo único que ella sabía era que eran guerreros y que se podían transformar en monos gigantes, a lo que Kakarotto llamaba 'Oozaru' –"No me digas que le tienes miedo a alguien con un nombre tan ridículo"-

Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco –"No tienes ni idea"- musitó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie –"Si viene alguien tan poderoso que ni siquiera tú puedes vencer, solamente debemos pedirle a Shen Long que lo destruya y listo. O pedirle que te de la vida eterna para que consigas entrenar y enfrentarte a él"-

Kakarotto abrió los ojos de par en par, casi había olvidado las Esferas del Dragón. Tener la vida eterna seguramente le resultaría beneficioso, ¿pero qué haría él con eso? Podía pelear para toda la vida, no podría aburrirse nunca, pero hasta él sabía que un héroe podía llegar a vivir lo suficiente como para volverse un villano, aunque en su caso quizás era al revés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta hubiese comido los restos de los arlianos muertos que yacían bajo sus pies, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para comerse a un resto de cobardes. Ahora simplemente estaba sentado en el trono pensando qué hacer con ese planeta, debía admitir que los arlianos debieron tener sus secretos y habilidades para sobrevivir en un planeta tan inhóspito.

-"Quedan algunas escorias en las celdas"- informó un saiyajin quien acababa de llegar –"Raditz se está encargando de matarlos, pero unos cuantos piden que los perdone, unos juran que ellos fueron encerrados por negarse a traicionarlo, príncipe, y otros que eran asesinos y simplemente los prefirieron tener ahí, pero que no tomaron parte en la traición"- se encogió de hombros.

-"Creí que había sido claro"- espetó Vegeta –"Dile al estúpido de Raditz que deje de hacerse el juez y que los mate a todos"-

El saiyajin se inclinó y dejó de nuevo a Vegeta solo en el trono. Se puso de pie luego de varios minutos, ese trono era incluso más incómodo que el suyo. Lanzó un pequeño ataque de energía y el trono desapareció. Pateó el cadáver del rey _–"Maldito imbécil"-_ pensó Vegeta.

Encendió su rastreador y ordenó que todos los saiyajins salieran de ese planeta, estaba harto de perder el tiempo. De no haber sido por el pequeño inconveniente con los arlianos, ya estuvieran peleando contra Dodoria y otros soldados. _–"Pero todavía no puedo vencer a las Fuerzas"-_Ésa era la verdad que se repetía día tras día, lo que le daba impulso a entrenar día y noche hasta quedar inconsciente por el cansancio o por el hambre.

Todas las naves despegaron a los pocos minutos de recibir la orden del príncipe, pero Nappa lo esperó, siempre lo hacía. Cuando Vegeta llegó hasta su nave no dijo nada, simplemente subió y despegó. Cuando ya tenía cierta distancia del planeta, detuvo su nave, y Nappa hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta abrió la compuerta de su nave y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo explotar el planeta.

-"Esto les dará una idea a cualquier otro idiota que quiera traicionarme"- dijo en voz baja.

El viaje de regreso a su planeta había sido demasiado tardado para su gusto, y no todos sus soldados habían regresado. No le importaba, seguramente algunos habían decidido ir a otros planetas a embriagarse. Había todo tipo de planetas, planetas dedicados exclusivamente al comercio como el Planeta Imecka, planetas que se dedicaban a la sanación como el planeta Pital, estaba Arcose que se encargaba de proveer a los saiyajins de dinero y de tecnología, pero también habían planetas dedicados a satisfacer placeres banales, y estaba seguro de que muchos de sus soldados habían ido hacia allá. Vegeta había sido claro que si nacía algún bastardo, era mejor que demostrara que valía la pena como guerrero, de lo contrario sería asesinado. Varias veces se vio en la obligación de matar infantes con menos de una semana de nacidos, cosa que le daba lo mismo, pero prefería invertir su tiempo entrenando que estar haciendo papel de verdugo de críos.

Al llegar finalmente a su planeta luego de una semana de viaje, Vegeta estaba con peor humor que cuando había despegado. No dijo nada más al llegar, simplemente se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Raditz lo miraba de lejos –"Creo que está molesto"- murmuró.

-"Es Vegeta"- Nappa lo dijo como si esa fuera la única explicación para su estado de ánimo.

Raditz se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la estación, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de los cambios de humor de Vegeta. Se le había asignado la misión de ir a la Tierra, y al menos quería ir a un bar para emborracharse y terminar en la cama con alguna esclava, o si tenía suerte con alguna saiyajin.

Al ser notificados de la traición de los arlianos, Vegeta había exigido a todo saiyajin reportarse de inmediato. Bardock envió mensajes a Kakarotto, pero éste jamás respondió. Ahora era misión de Raditz arrastrarlo de vuelta, sino hubiese sido Vegeta quien se lo ordenó, no lo habría hecho. Una vez no acató la orden de Vegeta y luego lo lamentó por casi una semana, se sorprendía que no hubiese alcanzado todavía el nivel de súper saiyajin, la fuerza del príncipe ya estaba sobrepasando por mucho la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo el Rey Vegeta.

Mientras se dirigía a un bar que estaba en los límites de la ciudadela, no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda esa misión valdría la pena. Si Kakarotto no había regresado era porque seguramente estaba muerto; al igual que muchos, Raditz siempre había considerado a Kakarotto un marginado y no tenía interés en tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

-"Veo que estás pensando en tu hermano"-

Raditz se dio la vuelta sorprendido –"No estaba pensando en ese idiota"- contestó de mala gana.

Bardock echó su cabeza para atrás y rió con amargura –"Siempre pones la misma cara de enfado cuando tenías que interactuar con él… o conmigo"- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero sabía que su hijo lo había escuchado.

Raditz hizo una especie de gruñido y cruzó los brazos –"No creí que fueras de los que frecuentan estas partes de la ciudad, ¿qué es que mi madre ya no te basta?"-

Bardock se controló para no golpear a su hijo –"Sé que irás a la Tierra"-

Raditz asintió –"Si Kakarotto sigue con vida, Vegeta me ha ordenado traerlo de vuelta. Necesita a cada hombre ahora mismo, así que Kakarotto deberá de dejar de jugar al soldado rebelde"-

-"Necesito que cuando vayas a la Tierra, hagas algo… o específicamente, no hagas nada"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"¿¡Esa chica es una princesa!?"-

-"Sí, vive en la Montaña de Fuego"- le respondió Bulma.

Kakarotto se volvió a recostar en el respaldo de su silla, le había preguntado a Bulma sobre los gobernantes del planeta, ahora sabía que había un tal Rey Fur viviendo en la Ciudad Central, pero también habían reyes menores en otros lados. Y entre esos estaba el padre de una chica con la que luchó en el último Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

-"Seguro que Milk se alegraría si la visitaras"- dijo Bulma mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Te aseguro que la harías muy feliz"- dijo Yamcha –"Es una chica muy linda"- comentario con el que se ganó una mirada asesina de su novia –"Digo, no tan linda como tú, Bulma"- sonrió.

-"Hmph"-

Kakarotto se estaba terminando su décimo plato, y pidiendo el siguiente mientras ellos le hablaban –"No lo sé"- Es cierto que él y Milk habían tenido bastante química en el torneo, a pesar que él terminó venciéndola, ella aceptó la derrota como toda una guerrera, eso le gustó más todavía –"Sólo la vi en el torneo"- ¿Cómo explicarles que si él iba a la Montaña de Fuego no sería por una simple visita, sería para exterminar al tal Ox Satan?

-"Pero fue suficiente con eso, ella no paraba de apoyarte en el resto de batallas"- dijo Bulma mientras le daba con el codo –"Eres todo un don juan"-

Kakarotto se sonrojó, en momentos como esos es que olvidaba que era un guerrero saiyajin, un ser nacido exclusivamente para matar –"Seguramente ni se recuerda de mí"- en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, ya se había arrepentido. Bulma comenzó a explicarle 'lo volátil que es el corazón de una mujer' para luego seguir con 'el príncipe azul que toda chica desea', estaba seguro que ella podría llegar a torturar saiyajins hablando con ese tono tan alto y de tantas tonterías, pero no se atrevía a callarla; una vez le dijo que hablaba mucho, y sus oídos estuvieron a punto de sangrar luego de que ella le gritó, y luego le disparó. Comenzaba a creer que había pasado mucho tiempo con Lunch y había adoptado una fascinación por las armas. Pero luego supo que no era así, Bulma simplemente era una loca psicópata que le encantaba tener a todos en la palma de su mano, y si debía recurrir a la violencia, lo haría sin dudar, o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-"¡Está bien!"- gritó ya cansado de escucharla –"La iré a ver antes de irme"-

_-"La TENGO que visitar"-_ pensó más serio, la cruda verdad es que hubiese preferido no conocer a nadie cercano de los reyes a los que él tendría que matar, pero no había opción. Además que una cara bonita no le impediría cumplir con su misión, por más retrasada que ésta estuviera.

-"No te preocupes. Ustedes los hombres siempre se ponen nerviosos cuando ven a una mujer bella, pero si mi abrumante belleza ya no te pone nervioso, seguramente estarás bien cuando visites a esta chica"-

Kakarotto giró los ojos y prefirió guardar silencio, Bulma podía ser tan vanidosa, pero tenía razón, era extremadamente bella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta seguía practicando entre las montañas rocosas de su planeta, estaba frustrado, demasiado frustrado. Habían pasado semanas desde la traición de los arlianos y cada vez dormía menos, tenía esa sensación de que Freezer estaba pisándole los talones, y si algo odiaba era no ser él quien hacía correr al resto.

Luego de horas y horas de entrenar su cuerpo y destrozar toda roca que encontraba en su camino, Vegeta regresó al castillo, le apetecía un baño. Entró por la ventana a su recámara, no quería recorrer todo el castillo para llegar a ella.

Luego de bañarse se puso su armadura y se aseguró que su capa estuviera asegurada. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las habitaciones del ala sur, las habían acondicionado para hacerlos sus laboratorios personales, pero había una habitación específica que estaba reforzada con el acero más pesado del Universo, kachinko; había costado mucho encontrar ese material, pero había sido necesario. Lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación era otro recordatorio constante para Vegeta de que habían seres más poderosos que él, lo cual no podía permitir. Apretó los puños mientras se dirigía a esa habitación, ¿cuántos seres más fuertes que él habían en el universo? King Cold, Freezer, Cooler, las Fuerzas Ginyu… Broly.

Cuando entró a la habitación, el lugar estaba totalmente congelado, pero no le era un inconveniente, como todo saiyajin debía estar preparado para cambios de temperatura extremos, pero debía admitir que sus movimientos comenzaron a alentarse por el frío que había.

Se acercó al tanque donde estaba congelado el 'Legendario Súper Saiyajin'. Vegeta no había estado presente cuando Broly finalmente enloqueció, había asesinado a todo ser que se le había puesto en frente, incluso a su propio padre. Y ahora ahí estaba, congelado pero incluso así Vegeta podía sentir el poder emanando de él, incluso resultaba aterrador verlo ahí estático, seguro sería una espantosa visión tenerlo frente a frente en combate.

-"¿Qué se siente ser el más poderoso, Broly? Tan poderoso que ni siquiera podemos matarte, sólo congelarte"- murmuró como si Broly lo escuchara –"Espera que consiga el nivel de súper saiyajin. Entonces yo mismo te sacaré de ahí y te mataré con mis propias manos"-

Vegeta sabía que había alguna clave para conseguirlo, no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero dentro de él algo le decía que él era el elegido para conseguir esa legendaria transformación. Debía ser un saiyajin sediento de batalla, despiadado y cuyo único propósito era causar destrucción, era básicamente lo que Vegeta era, ¿entonces por qué esa transformación lo eludía?

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría, a cuántos debía matar para conseguirlo, pero sabía que él se transformaría en el guerrero legendario y acabaría con Freezer. Quizás si pudiera ver hacia el pasado podría averiguar cómo es que el antiguo súper saiyajin lo había conseguido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

Raditz podía ver el planeta Tierra desde la ventana de su nave, ¿para qué demonios había abierto la boca diciendo que Kakarotto había estado desaparecido por dos años? Gracias a eso, Vegeta lo envió a buscarlo. El viaje había sido demasiado largo para su gusto.

Cuando finalmente aterrizó en un área abierta de la Tierra, se sorprendió al sentir que su gravedad era casi inexistente en comparación con la de otros planetas, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el hecho de que había vida en el planeta, ¿no se supone que la misión de Kakarotto era el exterminio?

-"Ese canalla de Kakarotto"- masculló. Encendió su rastreador para determinar el poder de pelea del terrícola que se había acercado a donde él había aterrizado –"Sólo tienes 5 de poder de pelea. Eres una basura"-

El hombre le advirtió que no se acercara; advertencia que Raditz desafió y el hombre le disparó, pero Raditz detuvo la bala y la regresó al terrícola, matándolo al instante.

-"Qué raza con tan pocos poderes"- Su rastreador detectó un poder de pelea mucho más elevado que el de un terrícola, así que decidió verificarlo, pero para su sorpresa el dueño de ese poder era un namekuseijin. Eso era algo que no esperaba ver, ¿no se supone que estaban extintos? O al menos eso creían luego de que Vegeta pasara años buscándolos en toda la galaxia del norte.

-"Sé que tú no eres Kakarotto"- dijo Raditz al estar frente al namekuseijin.

-"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué quieres de mí?"- preguntó el ser verde.

-"YO No quiero absolutamente nada de ti"- respondió enfatizando el 'yo'. Vegeta jamás le dijo para qué quería a los namekus, y francamente suponía que era para algo de poca importancia. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender porqué su padre no quería que él asesinara a todos en ese planeta.

-"¿Entonces por qué viniste?, ¿acaso quieres morir?"-

Eso hizo sonreír a Raditz, ¿acaso ese nameku creía que podía contra él? Era simplemente una basura. El rastreador detectó otro poder de pelea, uno más elevado, lo que le salvó la vida al nameku, aunque Raditz había decidido no matarlo. Vegeta seguramente se alegraría de saber que todavía habían sobrevivientes de esa famosa raza de alienígenas. Aunque también tenía la sensación que su padre no quería que Vegeta se enterase _–"Esto se pone más interesante"-_

Voló por un poco más de cinco minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña isla, no fue necesario si quiera que descendiera pues Kakarotto salió casi al instante de que él llegara.

-"Vaya, hermanito, creí que estabas muerto"- dijo Raditz mientras Kakarotto se elevaba por los cielos para estar a su altura. Mientras él se acercaba, Raditz se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano había crecido bastante, ya no era ese enano que parecía que jamás crecería, ahora era la viva imagen de su padre.

-"Raditz"- saludó Kakarotto –"No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿acaso me extrañabas?"-

-"Y yo no esperaba ver seres vivos en este planeta"- dijo ignorando la broma de Kakarotto –"Pero heme aquí, en un lugar donde rebosa la vida, ¿qué acaso no recuerdas tu misión, Kakarotto?"-

-"La recuerdo"- respondió su hermano –"Es sólo que… pasaron muchas cosas"-

Raditz bajó la mirada y se encontró con un grupo de terrícolas que lo veían con asombro, entre ellos encontró a dos bellas mujeres –"Veo qué clase de cosas pasaron"- dijo en voz baja, pero sabía que su hermano lo había escuchado –"¿Me puedes decir qué planeas hacer, hermano?" Kakarotto quedó callado, por lo que Raditz continuó –"Vine aquí para asegurarme de que seguías vivo"- mintió –"Mi misión era venir por ti y listo, quizás tu nave estuvo averiada y no pudiste regresar por eso, pero me he llevado la sorpresa de que estás conviviendo con estos terrícolas, ¿qué esperas que haga ahora?"-

-"Podrías fingir que nunca encontraste el planeta"-

Raditz rió, y Kakarotto supo que todo esto acabaría mal –"Hermano, no puedo hacer eso, mi sangre de saiyajin me obliga a acabar con cada ser de este diminuto planeta"-

-"Puedo explicarlo"-

Raditz volvió a sonreír –"¿Acaso el golpe que te diste en la cabeza de bebé realmente te afectó tanto?, ¿dónde está tu instinto guerrero? Tú debiste haber acabado con toda la vida de este planeta"- Apuntó con la palma de la mano hacia la isla –"Tendré que hacer esto por ti para que no traigas vergüenza a la familia"-

Kakarotto no sabía qué hacer, sabía que su hermano estaba en todo el derecho de matarlos a todos y luego llevarlo con Vegeta para que él lo matara, seguro eso le gustaría a ambos, ¿cómo explicar lo que no había hecho? Él había tenido intención de matarlos a todos, pero lo fue aplazando días, luego semanas, luego meses, y ahora habían pasado años desde su llegada.

-"O al menos eso diría si nuestro padre no me hubiera convencido de hacer lo contrario"-

Ese comentario sacó a Kakarotto de sus pensamientos, ¿había escuchado bien? –"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-

-"Ahora me dirás que estás sordo, hermanito"- Raditz le sonrió, pero lo único que provocó fue que Kakarotto tuviera escalofríos –"Padre me interceptó antes de venir hacia acá y me convenció de que no hiciera lo que debía de hacer como saiyajin"-

-"Tú nunca has hecho algo que Padre te haya pedido"- dijo con tono defensivo.

Raditz le sonrió de una manera inusual -"Así es, pero este planeta parece tener… potencial"- la última palabra la dijo de cierta manera que Kakarotto hubiese preferido que le dijera lo que realmente quería decir, su hermano era tan _saiyajin_, y eso era lo que más lo molestaba, que él debía ser igual pero simplemente no podía.

-"¿Entonces te irás sin más?"- la pregunta sonó estúpida cuando lo dijo en alto, pero debía hacerla.

-"Oh no, me malinterpretas. NOS iremos de aquí. Ambos"- explicó –"Pero no sin antes someter al planeta. Para comprobar que sigues siendo un saiyajin, tendrás que exterminar a 100 personas de este planeta para el día de mañana, y deberás traer sus cuerpos hasta aquí. Si lo haces, regresaremos _victoriosos_ de esta misión y no se deberán enterar de que el resto de terrícolas siguen con vida"-

Kakarotto asintió. De cualquier manera lo debía hacer –"¿Por qué no simplemente matamos a los reyes?"-

Raditz negó con la cabeza –"Lo que te estoy ordenando a hacer es para que recuerdes lo que eres. Además tendrás que encargarte de matar a los reyes también"-

-"Está bien, pero este lugar es muy pequeño. Te llevaré los cuerpos a donde aterrizaste, imagino que no fue muy lejos de aquí"-

-"Bien, date prisa que quizás cambie de opinión luego"- sin decir más Raditz le propinó un golpe en el estómago a Kakarotto, tomándolo por sorpresa, y luego usó ambas manos para golpearlo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo –"Eso me lo debes por hacerme perder el tiempo"- se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a su hermano adolorido en el suelo.

Kakarotto escuchó cómo Bulma, Krillin y Roshi corrían hacia él, quería decirles que se alejaran de él, que no volvieran a verlo, que no lo ayudaran, pero era inútil, el golpe de su hermano lo había dejado sin aire. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía matarlos, matar a cien terrícolas no era nada en comparación con lo que había hecho en otros planetas, pero aún así…

Le llevaron algo de beber, pero él lo rechazó, mientras más pronto terminara con todo eso sería mejor.

-"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿quién era ese sujeto?"- preguntó Krilllin, quien estaba pálido por lo que había visto.

-"Mi hermano"- masculló Kakarotto.

-"¿Hermano? No nos dijiste que tenías uno"- dijo Bulma sorprendida, aunque Kakarotto nunca había hablado mucho de sí mismo –"¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿por qué te golpeó de esa manera?"-

_-"Los quiere a todos muertos"-_ pensó con amargura. La preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos era lo que más lo estaba comiendo por dentro, ¿cómo sería capaz de matarlos a ellos? –"Es… es algo que debemos hacer"-

-"¿Qué debes hacer?"- preguntó el Maestro Roshi con un tono de preocupación.

Kakarotto se puso de pie y los miró a los tres, explicarles lo que estaba por hacer no sería nada fácil de hacer.

Cuando finalmente llegó la mañana del siguiente día, Kakarotto se encontraba bañado en sangre, había acabado con más de 100 personas, al inicio había llevado la cuenta, pero luego del terrícola número 56, todo se volvió borroso. Había asesinado soldados del ejército, y ellos no detuvieron su ataque hasta que los mató a todos. Su recuento había superado a los 200, Raditz estaría orgulloso de él. Voló hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, le había costado bastante volar con tantos cadáveres que terminó haciendo varios viajes.

-"Bien"- dijo Raditz mientras contaba los cadáveres –"A veces olvido que eres mi hermano"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakarotto se limitó a verlo con severidad, él no quería el reconocimiento de Raditz, no quería el reconocimiento de nadie más, lo único que quería hacer era largarse de la Tierra y no volver para no ponerla en peligro –"Espero que esté satisfecho"- dijo por último cuando arrojó el cadáver de un hombre de casi 3 metros de altura.

-"Ése debió haberte costado"- dijo Raditz mientras rodeaba al cadáver.

-"No"- Realmente matar a Ox Satán había sido todo menos difícil, el rey lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y él lo mató sin dudar. Quizás ahora estaba maldito, ¿matar a alguien bajo su propio techo? En otros planetas eso era considerado uno de los peores actos, pero la cultura saiyajin no consideraba una muerte como un acto de maldad, morir era natural.

-"Bien, entonces nos vamos"- dijo dándose la vuelta –"No veo tu nave, espero que no la hayas destruido para tener la excusa de no volver a nuestro planeta"-

-"Tuve un incidente con la nave… pero la repararon"- sacó una cápsula que tenía guardada en uno de los escondites de su armadura. Lanzó la cápsula y de ésta apareció una nave muchísimo más grande que la de Raditz. –"Te sorprenderías de lo que son capaces estos terrícolas"- dijo con amargura.

Raditz silbó por el asombro –"Espero no haber matado a nadie importante en la ciudad que destruí"- murmuró sabiendo bien que su hermano lo había escuchado –"Bien, vamos. Deberás darle explicaciones a Vegeta"- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su nave. Tenía curiosidad en ver el interior de la nave de Kakarotto, pero no confiaba en algo construido en un planeta tan atrasado como la Tierra, seguramente la nave explotaría al encender.

El viaje de regreso hubiese sido muchísimo más rápido para Kakarotto, pues su nave era increíblemente veloz, pero redujo la velocidad para que Raditz no sospechara. Se mantuvo entrenando por cuatro meses con la gravedad aumentada, le hubiese gustado darle las gracias a Bulma, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido pensar en sus amigos terrícolas. Cuando finalmente llegaron al planeta de los saiyajins, fue recibido por varios soldados de aspecto de reptiles que parecían temerle, cosa que le gustó. Antes de irse a la Tierra lo trataban siempre como un chiquillo, incluso aunque regresara de haber matado en combate, todos lo miraban con desdén. La nueva manera de verlo y tratarlo con respeto/temor le gustaba.

-"Mi nave nadie la toca"- les ordenó a los soldados antes de acercarse a un lado de la nave y oprimir un botón. La nave comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente se introdujo dentro de la cápsula a la que pertenecía, dejando a todos a su alrededor asombrados. No podía permitir que nadie mirara lo verdaderamente avanzada que podía ser la cultura terrícola, de lo contrario comenzarían las invasiones.

Cuando lo llevaron frente a Vegeta, Raditz ya había dado su informe. Solamente le quedaba esperar para que su hermano hubiese cumplido su palabra. En la Sala del Trono Vegeta parecía estar de buen humor, o al menos no de tan mal humor como él hubiese esperado –"Hasta que te apareces. Hubiese jurado que estabas muerto"-

Kakarotto le sonrió a Vegeta, sabía que esa era la manera más cortés para saludar que su príncipe tenía –"He conseguido la clave para la vida eterna"- dijo como broma.

Vegeta se controló para no demostrar ninguna reacción ante ese comentario, proviniendo de Kakarotto seguramente se trataba de una broma sin sentido –"Mejor infórmame qué tantos planetas tomaste para haber tardado dos años en regresar. "-

¿Dos años? Kakarotto entendió de inmediato que la diferencia de tiempo de los terrícolas y los saiyajins era bastante grande, ahora tenía sentido porqué tardaron tanto en irlo a traer, si realmente se hubiese tardado cuatro años saiyajins, seguramente en ese momento estuviese siendo ejecutado por Vegeta.

-"Tuve problemas con mi nave. Aprendí técnicas terrícolas nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero creo que por ser de clase baja tardé mucho en aprenderlas"- Sabía que si hacía ver inferior a Vegeta, éste terminaría sin sentir curiosidad por su reporte de la Tierra, o al menos eso esperaba –"Los terrícolas son débiles, los adultos cuentan con un poder de pelea de 5"- Se había recordado constantemente de que 'ki' no era un término utilizado entre saiyajins, así que debía retomar esos términos que había olvidado luego de 4 años.

-"¿Quieres que crea que estuviste tanto tiempo en ese planeta por problemas técnicos?"-

Kakarotto asintió.

-"¿Además que aprendiste técnicas con dificultad de una raza cuyo poder de pelea promedio es de 5?"-

Kakarotto comenzó a notar las fallas en su historia mientras que Vegeta lanzaba esas preguntas mordaces -"Sí…"-

-"¿Me tomas por tonto, Kakarotto?"-

Con esa última pregunta supo que Vegeta lo tenía en la palma de su mano –"No…"- decidió tomar otro ángulo –"Sabes que tengo cierta debilidad con los seres indefensos, y me costó mucho pensar en matar criaturas tan indefensas… además que me acogieron y alimentaron"-

Vegeta pareció más complacido al escuchar eso –"Siempre has sido un saiyajin extraño, es cierto. No me hubiese sorprendido que hubieras procreado un bastardo con alguna terrícola"-

-"Sí, su apariencia es similar a la nuestra en muchos aspectos, pero no es una raza guerrera. Si yo tuviera un hijo con una terrícola, seguramente nacería débil"-

Vegeta asintió lentamente –"Lo que sea que te haya retenido por tanto tiempo en ese planeta debió de ser de tan poco interés que Raditz se encogió de hombros cuando le pregunté sobre la Tierra. Pensaré en una misión más acorde a ti, clase baja. Retírate"-

Kakarotto contuvo una sonrisa cuando escuchó eso. Había sido la primera vez que había engañado a Vegeta, por años pensó que jamás podría conseguirlo, pero ahora lo había conseguido.

Vegeta vio alejarse a Kakarotto sin quitarle la vista de encima, ese tonto de seguro creía que lo tenía dominado, pero pudo notar ese titubeo en Kakarotto cuando hablaba de su misión, como si estuviera teniendo cuidado de cada cosa que decía, y de lo que no decía también.

Nappa entró al Salón del Trono y le sonrió con malicia a Vegeta –"Tienes esa mirada"- dijo sin dejar de sonreír –"Siempre la tienes cuando descubres algo"-

-"Creo que Kakarotto no nos ha contado la entera verdad sobre su pequeño viaje. Y Raditz pareció tan imparcial sobre la Tierra, algo inusual en él, ¿no te parece?"- Desde el inicio había sabido que Kakarotto no le había dicho ni siquiera la mitad de la verdad, y la indiferencia de Raditz simplemente le ayudó a confirmar eso.

-"¿Quieres que vaya por Raditz?"-

-"No, déjalo. Por el momento dejaremos que crean que tienen dominado el juego"-

* * *

Tengo que disculparme por si alguien esperaba leer un encuentro de Bulma y Vegeta, pero no pasará hasta dentro d capítulos, y no será un encuentro donde se pongan a hablar, creo que será una mirada o algo parecido.

Bueno, también me escribieron que quisieran leer algo de Milk y Goku, lo comencé a poner desde ahora. Ellos se conocieron en el torneo, pero no tuvieron más encuentros que ése. Alguien quizás me diga que Milk llegó al torneo en la historia real porque le quería recordar a Goku lo de su promesa, obviamente aquí no existió una promesa entre ambos, pero la razón de por qué ella llegó la explicaré en otro capítulo.

Quise mantener la idea de que Raditz llegaba a arrastrar a Goku de vuelta, como lo iba a hacer en DBZ original. Goku/Kakarotto no quiere conquistar la Tierra como lo ha hecho con otros planetas porque llegó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Krillin y los demás, además que Bardock le encomendó no hacer destrozos, entonces esas dos cosas lo influenciaron a no hacerle de saiyajina destructor, pero tampoco lo puedo hacer inocente y que no mate a ningún terrícola porque al final de cuentas fue criado como un saiyajin, entonces van a ver ese conflicto interno en Goku/Kakarotto por unos cuantos capítulos, o al menos cuando tenga que enfrentarse a situaciones donde se requiere matar seres que él no mataría.

Ah, otra cosa, ¿por qué la diferencia de años entre los terrícolas y saiyajins? Bueno, conforme escribía se me hizo ilógico que por cuatro años nadie preguntara el paradero de Kakarotto, y yo necesitaba que pasaran cuatro años para que entrenara y participara en el torneo, y no podía interrumpirlo con la llegada de un saiyajin, por eso hice esa diferencia. Además que como Vegeta explicó una vez diciendo que la juventud de los saiyajins era más larga que la de los humanos, se me hizo que también sería posible que los años saiyajin fuesen más largos, entonces en este universo un año saiyajin equivale a dos años terrícolas (quizás exageré con eso, pero es la única vez que lo veremos en la fiction, entonces luego posiblemente lo olviden XD) Además hemos visto esa discrepancia de años entre los namekus y los terrícolas, así que no se me hizo tan ilógica o descabellada la idea.

Uhm... ¡ah! Una pregunta, ¿qué creen que es Turles de Bardock? muchos pensaban que era hermano de Goku, pero Turles es muchísimo mayor que él (al haber desertado del ejército de Freezer antes de la destrucción del planeta Vejita da la impresión que quizás tenga la edad de Bardock) entonces estaba pensando ponerlo como medio hermano de Bardock, pero no sé qué opinan ustedes, me gustaría que me dijeran qué opinan sobre eso. Y eso es porque Turles también hará sus propios planes para conseguir poder, entonces me gustaría amarrarlo de una manera más concreta que decir que se parece a Bardock y a Goku simplemente porque es de clase baja, pero ustedes me dirán.

Bueno, con eso finalizo las explicaciones, :) larga, yo sé, pero sólo por si tenían curiosidades de algo. Como siempre, les agradecería su me dejan un review con su opinión y sugerencias :) ¡Me despido! :D


	4. Encuentros y reencuentros

¡Lo siento! Tardé dos meses en actualizar, pero estaba ocupada con la universidad y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo No.4

Diosa de la muerte me hizo una buena pregunta en el capítulo pasado, ¿Milk vio cuando Goku/Kakarotto mató a su padre? La respuesta es... técnicamente no. Pero sabe perfectamente que él lo hizo. Lo leerán cuando se vuelvan a encontrar estos dos.

Lo hice un poco largo intentando compensar la falta de actualización, espero no se molesten o lo sientan aburrido. La parte final es la introducción a lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo (dentro de dos viernes :D)

Bueno, sin nada más que escribir, los dejo :)

**ENCUENTROS Y REENCUENTROS**

_Kakarotto se encontraba en algo que parecía un campo de batalla, rodeado por rocas, saiyajins y bañado en sangre… su propia sangre. _

_-"¿Es esto lo único que tienes Kakarotto?"- preguntaba un saiyajin que se alzaba sobre el resto –"Malgastaste tu vida al intentar defender este planeta"- se burló –"Un saiyajin de clase baja jamás superará a uno de clase alta, y menos al mismo príncipe de la raza saiyajin"-_

_-"No… puedo… perder…"- murmuró Kakarotto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las costillas rotas le causaban el dolor más grande que hubiese conocido._

_El resto de saiyajins se rieron al escuchar sus palabras –"He estado esperando que me detengas, Kakarotto, pero lo único que has hecho es humillarte a ti mismo"- respondió Vegeta. Dejó sus brazos caer a ambos lados en señal de aburrimiento –"Creo que ya jugué suficiente contigo, clase baja, no quiero un saiyajin patético como tú en mi ejército"- levantó la mano y comenzó a crear una bola de energía –"Salúdame a Nappa cuando llegues al Otro Mundo"-_

Bardock despertó de un golpe antes de que su sueño terminara. Se encontraba cubierto de sudor frío y con el pulso acelerado. En ese momento agradecía no tener a Gine a su lado; estaba seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero lo conocía bastante bien como para no preguntarle o intentar algo.

Era cierto que Bardock había dominado las visiones, pero cuando dormía eran ella quienes lo dominaban a él. Al inicio creía que sus sueños simplemente eran eso, sueños, pero con el paso del tiempo era obvio que eran más que eso. Muchas veces sus sueños cambiaban, pero siempre habían constantes en ellos; como la batalla de Vegeta y Kakarotto, ése era el sueño que últimamente lo había estado cazando por las noches, pero habían otros sueños, sueños mucho más aterradores en los que prefería no pensar.

Intentó calmarse viendo hacia la ventana de forma ovalada de su nave, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró la computadora y notó que apenas había dormido media hora, aun así la pesadilla se le había hecho eterna.

Dentro de pocas horas pasaría cerca del planeta de los saiyajins, así que decidió activar la opción para hibernar en la nave. No quería ver el planeta y estar tentado a descender, no podía perder el tiempo en nada.

-"Todo depende de que él siga con vida"- comentó para sí mismo mientras colocaba las indicaciones en la computadora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Aquí ya no queda nadie, Vegeta"- dijo Nappa mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de un soldado –"Éste murió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo"-

–"Querrás decir que lo mataste antes de recordar que tu misión era interrogarlo. Piensa antes de actuar, si dejaras de ser un tremendo animal quizás serías mejor soldado"- espetó Vegeta.

Nappa no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a ver a Vegeta mientras lanzaba energía a ningún lugar en particular, le daba la impresión que tenía algo que lo estaba molestando, pero jamás se atrevería siquiera a insinuarle su pensamiento.

Vegeta se cansó de lanzar energía esperando que alguien saliera por miedo, así que sin decir más se dirigió hacia su nave. Era hora de destruir ese planeta. –"Llama al resto de idiotas y diles que regresen al planeta"- le ordenó a Nappa sin siquiera voltearlo a ver –"Destruiré este lugar."- Nappa asintió con la cabeza y encendió su rastreador.

Vegeta no esperó a nadie más antes de subirse en su nave y despegar. Destruyó el planeta pocos segundos después de ver las naves de su escuadrón salir de la atmósfera. Últimamente había tenido un humor demasiado volátil por causa de la desaparición de Freezer, cualquier otro imbécil podía creer que el sujeto se estaba escondiendo, pero no Vegeta. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente, pero sería un idiota si realmente creyera eso, ¿Freezer ocultándose de alguien? Si debía ocultarse de alguien a Vegeta no se le ocurría de quién podía ser, pero lo más seguro es que estuviera simplemente dándole terreno a los saiyajins para hacerlos sentir seguros y luego golpearlos con todo su poderío, ésa era una opción. Habían varias posibilidades que a Vegeta se le habían cruzado por la cabeza y cada una las había pensado detalladamente, pero al final de nada servía tener teorías de lo que planeaba Freezer si se llegaba a mantener alejado por mucho tiempo más.

_-"Príncipe"-_ dijo una voz por el intercomunicador de la nave.

-"¿Qué quieres, Nappa?"- preguntó de mala gana.

_-"Me llegaron los reportes de los otros planetas, aparentemente el pelotón de Kakarotto acabó sin problemas con los restos de arlianos que quedaban ocultos en planetas"-_

_-"De nuevo Kakarotto"-_ pensó Vegeta mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho _–"Ha estado sobresaliendo demasiado desde su regreso de ese planeta"- _

Había pasado casi medio año desde el regreso de Kakarotto y los rumores sobre sus nuevas habilidades habían llegado a oídos de Vegeta rápidamente; eran todo tipo de rumores, desde habilidades para detectar niveles de pelea sin el rastreador hasta controlar su poder de pelea a voluntad y confundir al enemigo. Al inicio Vegeta había hecho caso omiso a todo esto, pero era imposible ignorar que el escuadrón de Kakarotto rápidamente había adquirido fama de ser uno de los mejores, opacando a muchos otros escuadrones de saiyajins de clase media.

-"Nappa, dime una cosa, ¿cuál era el nombre del planeta a donde fue enviado Kakarotto antes de la adquisición de sus nuevas habilidades?"- preguntó Vegeta.

Nappa tardó unos segundos de responder _–"Creo que se llamaba Tierra"-_

-"¿Qué sabes de ese lugar?"-

_-"Solamente lo que el hijo de Bardock contó"-_ respondió Nappa _–"El poder de pelea de los terrícolas es de 5, no hay luna, suelo fértil… nada en especial"-_

-"El problema es que solamente sabemos lo que Kakarotto quiere que sepamos"- dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño –"¿Qué hay de Raditz?"-

_-"Bardock se empecinó a enviarlo en otras misiones desde el regreso de Kakarotto, la última vez que supe de él estaba con Turles. Una mala combinación si me lo preguntas. Me reportaron que está en el planeta de momento, quizás podamos encontrarlo antes de que se vaya en otra misión"-_

-"Iremos a darle una visita, quizás ya se haya decidido por contarnos los secretos de ese tal planeta Tierra"-

_-"No me digas que quieres ir a ese planeta"- _dijo Nappa con un tono burlón.

-"No digas tonterías, Nappa, ¿ir a un planeta tan lejano para ver a un montón de terrícolas que no son más que estorbo?"- rió amargamente –"Solamente quiero saciar mi curiosidad"- puntualizó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto se encontraba cubierto de golpes en el Centro de Entrenamiento del planeta de los saiyajins, había estado entrenando constantemente desde que había regresado de la misión de exterminio de los arlianos. No había sido como esperaba, los arlianos a los que mató juraron no haber estado enterados de la traición de su rey, sin embargo Kakarotto no podía desobedecer órdenes. Desde su regreso hace casi medio año se le había estado haciendo más difícil ese tipo de misiones, siempre le había resultado difícil, pero nunca esperó que su entrenamiento en la Tierra lo ablandara más.

-"Es suficiente"- dijo el saiyajin que tenía enfrente –"Estoy magullado, creo que tengo unas costillas rotas, y tú pareces que estás por desmayarte"- se dejó caer en el suelo –"Ve a traerme a una mujer, quizás eso me ayude a recobrar energías"- rió.

Kakarotto exhaló, debía admitir que no creía durar más tiempo si seguía entrenando con Fennel, pero lo disimulaba mejor que su compañero –"Entonces yo gano"-

Fennel bufó y cerró los ojos, Kakarotto creyó que había quedado inconsciente pero abrió los ojos al paso de unos segundos –"Déjame que descanse un momento y seguiremos con esto"-

-"En los combates no hay pausas"- dijo Kakarotto sonriendo con malicia –"Estás muerto y yo gano"-

-"Bien"- contestó de mala gana. Fennel era de los pocos saiyajins con los que Kakarotto se llevaba bien. Era de su misma estatura, pero con el pecho más amplio lo que lo hacía ver más formidable. Su carácter era como el de cualquier otro saiyajin, pero al ser de clase baja como Kakarotto habían llegado a entenderse. De las mayores diferencias entre ambos estaba la constante ansiedad de Fennel por poseer una mujer, debía tener bastardos en varios planetas, pero a Kakarotto no le importaba; ahí estaba otra cosa que hacía que Fennel y él se entendieran, Fennel no había mostrado interés por matar a sus bastardos aunque las leyes de los saiyajins lo obligaban a hacerlo.

En una ocasión Kakarotto le preguntó por qué no los mataba, y Fennel simplemente respondió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que matar hijos no deseados. Ahora sus hijos posiblemente vivirían sin conocer nunca a su padre, pero vivirían, era más de lo que podían decir el resto de híbridos saiyajins.

-"Ya que ganaste este combate, ve por una mujer. Estoy seguro de que alguna saiyajin está ansiosa de pasar unas noches contigo, Kakarotto"- dijo Fennel mientras se ponía de pie.

Kakarotto no se molestó en contestar, prefería ahorrar energías para poder llegar a su dormitorio y quedar inconsciente ahí por varias horas sin que nadie lo viera. Salió del lugar y caminó por los pasillos intentando mantener su postura, agradecía que Fennel se hubiera ofrecido a entrenar con él, al menos de esa manera había sacado su frustración sobre la misión de los arlianos.

Al llegar finalmente a su dormitorio se dejó caer sobre su cama, las camas de su planeta eran duras en comparación con las de la Tierra, quizás eso era lo que más extrañaba, eso y a sus _amigos_, ¿Bulma habría seguido su consejo? Le había recomendado hacer una nave espacial enorme para poder huir de ese planeta si llegaban a invadirlo, pero el nuevo desinterés de Vegeta en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Freezer los había salvado de una invasión y una masacre segura.

Al cabo de unos segundos el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos finalmente. No volvería a despertarse por unas cuantas horas, o quizás por un día entero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta y Nappa tardaron medio día en regresar a su planeta, para ese entonces Raditz estaría ya en un bar seguramente encargándose de armar peleas o emborracharse hasta no poder más. Vegeta y Nappa lo buscaron en varios bares hasta que dieron con el indicado, lo hubiesen simplemente convocado al palacio, pero Vegeta no veía el motivo para hacer de eso un gran alboroto.

Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, Raditz estaba susurrándole algo a una alienígena que se estaba encargando de servirle más cerveza. Si Vegeta y Nappa no hubiesen llegado, seguramente Raditz hubiera conseguido llevarse a la mesera a la cama, no había duda de aquello –"Tiempo sin verte, Raditz"- saludó Vegeta.

Raditz se volteó rápidamente, de verdad estaba sorprendido –"Vegeta, no creía encontrarte aquí"-

-"Bah, somos saiyajins"- respondió simplemente Nappa mientras se sentaba y exigía a gritos que llevaran más bebida a la mesa –"¿Qué tal tus misiones con Turles? Escucho todo tipo de rumores sobre él"-

-"Son solo rumores"- respondió Raditz vagamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza y daba un mordisco a un trozo de carne que había frente a él –"Algo me dice que no vienen aquí a saludarme"-

Vegeta se sentó sin dejar de mirar alrededor, era obvio que todos sabían que era el príncipe, pero nadie parecía estar en todos sus sentidos como para prestarle demasiada atención –"Vengo para que me digas lo que sabes, Raditz. Tu padre te envió lejos con Turles para mantenerte al margen de todo, pero ahora tu padre no está y tú estás aquí"-

Raditz pareció pensativo por unos segundos mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza. Cuando finalmente puso la tarra sobre la mesa parecía un poco más ebrio que antes –"Ya te lo dije, Vegeta, en ese planeta no hay nada interesante"-

–"En estos meses he estado ocupado buscando a Freezer y acabando con sus soldados restantes, es la única razón de por qué no he ido a ese planeta"- dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos –"Tu padre se esmeró en ocultar ese planeta, Kakarotto se esforzó por mantenerlo intacto, y tú sigues queriéndome hacer creer que en ese lugar no hay nadie, ¿me tomas por imbécil?"-

Raditz suspiró –"Lo único que sé es que el ADN terrícola y el ADN saiyajin es compatible"-

-"¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó Nappa.

Raditz sonrió de lado, lo que hizo que Vegeta se sintiera más intrigado –"Sabes que Bardock tuvo visiones de lo que sucedía en ese universo paralelo donde la raza saiyajin casi se extinguió, ¿no es así?"- no esperó a que le respondieran –"En ese universo, los saiyajins sobrevivientes cruzaron su sangre con la de unas terrícolas y tuvieron híbridos"-

-"¿Eso qué tiene de nuevo? Los saiyajins han cruzado su sangre con otras razas y no ha habido nada de especial"- dijo Vegeta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Raditz se amplió –"Pero no con terrícolas. Hay algo en la sangre de esos seres que hace que el cruce de ambas razas de como resultado un híbrido poderoso, mucho más poderoso que un saiyajin ordinario"- hizo una pausa mientras estudiaba el rostro de Nappa y el de Vegeta –"Quizás en ellos resida la clave para crear súper saiyajins"-

-"¿Y poner en riesgo nuestra posición? Sería una estupidez"- dijo Vegeta.

-"Lo sería si los terrícolas fuesen salvajes como nosotros, pero son dóciles. El cruce de ambas razas daría como resultado soldados que seguirían las órdenes seguramente"-

-"¿Eso es lo que ocultaba Bardock?, ¿la posibilidad de tener saiyajins superiores?"-

Raditz no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ver a los ojos a Vegeta –"Creía que mantenernos alejados de ese lugar sería lo mejor si en caso se llegaban a repetir los sucesos contra Freezer; si los saiyajins llegaban a casi extinguirse, la salvación estaría ahí. Quizás la mujer con la que cada saiyajin se cruzó tenía la clave para tener híbridos tan poderosos, o simplemente la raza entera posee esa clave"- se encogió de hombros –"Es una tontería si me lo preguntas"-

-"Nadie te lo preguntó"- espetó Vegeta –"Así como nadie le indicó a Bardock que decidiera sobre el destino de mi nuevo planeta conquistado"- se puso de pie –"Vámonos, Nappa"-

Nappa pareció confundido por un segundo, pero siguió la orden de Vegeta, dejando a un Raditz ebrio en el lugar –"¿Qué opinas, Vegeta?"- preguntó Nappa cuando ya estaban bastante lejos del bar mientras volaban.

-"Dime una cosa, Nappa, ¿qué entendiste de lo que Raditz dijo?"-

Nappa lo vio confuso y cruzó los brazos mientras recordaba –"Que los saiyajins debíamos cruzar nuestra sangre con la de los terrestres"- concluyó.

Vegeta asintió, pero había algo más en su mente. La manera en que Raditz se había expresado había sido extraña, primero que todo había dicho 'los saiyajins que sobrevivieron', en lugar de haber dicho 'los que sobrevivimos'; de niño, Vegeta había obligado a Bardock a decirle cómo sabía lo del futuro, Bardock le confesó sobre las visiones y le dijo cuáles saiyajins habían sobrevivido en el pasado y seguramente volverían a sobrevivir, entre esos estaba Raditz, sin embargo él no se había incluido mientras relataba lo de la Tierra, Vegeta solamente podía asumir que Raditz había muerto en otro universo. Lo otro curioso era que Raditz había indicado que cada saiyajin se había cruzado solamente con una mujer, ¿una terrícola por saiyajin? Eso era raro, si se trataba de repoblar la raza, un saiyajin debió de haber tomado muchas mujeres para tener híbridos. Ese universo alterno era un total misterio para Vegeta, sobre todo si él había participado en ese cruce de razas.

-"Iremos a la Tierra, Nappa. Llama a mi escuadrón, no me importa si están embriagándose como Raditz o preparándose para ir a alguna otra misión, es una orden."-

-"Tardaremos cuatro meses en llegar"- dijo Nappa mientras encendía su rastreador –"¿Cuándo partimos?"-

-"De inmediato"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yamcha se encontraba cubierto de grasa de motor, había pasado medio día ayudando a Bulma a terminar las reparaciones de una nave espacial gigantesca. No sabía realmente por qué su novia se había empecinado en construirla, habían pasado meses desde la partida de Kakarotto y ninguna nave se había acercado a la Tierra.

-"Buen trabajo"- dijo Bulma, quien había entrado al taller –"Fui a traer algo de beber. Ten"-

Yamcha destapó la gaseosa y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago –"¿Cuándo la probarás?"-

-"¿Probarla? Este bebé está en perfecto estado, despegará sin problemas. No hay necesidad de probarla"- respondió Bulma confiadamente –"Quizás nunca la vayamos a necesitar"- dijo en voz baja.

-"Puede que Kakarotto haya convencido a los de su raza para que ya no vinieran"- intentó convencerla.

-"No lo sé… había algo en la manera de la que hablaba acerca del resto de los miembros de su raza... No está demás tener esta nave, Yamcha"-

Yamcha terminó su bebida en silencio, nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre qué podía pasar si realmente llegaban a invadir el planeta, ¿podrían enfrentarse a más soldados como Kakarotto?, ¿y qué hay sobre su hermano, Raditz? Él parecía muy dispuesto a matar a cada ser vivo.

-"¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?"- preguntó Yamcha para romper el mal momento –"¿Qué fecha es mañana?, ¿tienes algo que hacer?"-

Bulma vio hacia su calendario: '3 de Noviembre' –"Supongo que podríamos ir al cine y luego a comer."-

Yamcha le sonrió, realmente él pensaba solamente en quedarse en la corporación y ver una película en el cuarto, pero lo que acababa de decir Bulma le parecía bien también.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la Tierra, lo hicieron en una ciudad bastante poblada. Seis naves en forma de esfera hicieron destrozos, y cuando Nappa decidió 'saludar' a los terrícolas, el destrozo se volvió mayor. La ciudad quedó completamente destruida.

-"Vaya manera de saludar"- dijo una saiyajin que iba con ellos.

-"Solamente son basuras, si hubiera algún terrícola que sirviera como guerrero el rastreador lo hubiese detectado"- dijo Nappa.

Vegeta encendió su rastreador y frunció el ceño –"Hay demasiados terrícolas con vida. Si Kakarotto llama a esto 'conquistar', me alegra que siempre lo mandemos con otros saiyajins para que se encarguen de terminar el trabajo"-

-"¿Qué haremos entonces?"- preguntó Nappa.

Vegeta quedó pensativo por un segundo –"Capturen a las mujeres que se vean fértiles"- ordenó.

-"Y atractivas"- agregó otro saiyajin.

Vegeta gruñó, pero Nappa pareció concordar con el otro saiyajin –"Y atractivas"- repitió.

Las dos saiyajins que estaban en el pelotón se vieron entre ellas y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso, Vegeta decidió ignorarlas, si decidían llevar hombres terrícolas para ellas, ¿qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Podía ser el príncipe, pero intentar impedirles algo a las hembras de su raza era un dolor de cabeza. Seguramente no encontrarían nada interesante, las saiyajins eran demasiado exigentes para conformarse con hombres terrícolas.

-"Vamos"- dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección hacia el Sur.

Al llegar a la primera ciudad los saiyajins se encontraron con unos tipos de 'guardianes de la ciudad', utilizaban unas armas arcaicas y trajes azules, podían ser soldados, pero por el tipo de formación que tenían parecían unos idiotas jugando con pistolas. Eso simplemente provocó que fuesen asesinados en cuestión de segundos, los saiyajins se emocionaron y terminaron por asesinar casi a todo ser vivo del lugar, hasta que Vegeta les ordenó que se detuvieran y tomaran a las mujeres, de las cuales apenas diez captaron la atención de Nappa y los demás, y un hombre que las saiyajins decidieron que parecía 'lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su esclavo'.

Encerraron a todos los terrícolas en algo que parecía una bodega fuera de la ciudad antes de dirigirse a otra –"Esas fueron unas buenas horas de calentamiento"- dijo un saiyajin un poco más alto que Vegeta –"Esperemos que la siguiente ciudad sea divertida"-

Vegeta estaba molesto –"Me sorprende que los terrícolas hayan sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, incluso un saiyajin bebé podría acabar con este planeta en una sola noche si este lugar tuviese una luna"-

-"Detecto unos cuantos poderes de pelea que se dirigen hacia acá"- informó uno de los saiyajins –"Son unas basuras"-

Vegeta encendió su rastreador para comprobarlo. En efecto eran insectos, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, eran demasiado débiles y aun así se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos –"Quítense los rastreadores"- ordenó mientras se quitaba el suyo –"Estos sujetos cambian a su antojo su nivel de pelea, si se confían terminarán sorprendiéndose, y no puedo permitir que eso pase"- Si el rumor de que Kakarotto controlaba a voluntad su poder de pelea era cierto, entonces esa habilidad la debía de haberla aprendido ahí en la Tierra, no estaba demás especular que los otros guerreros terrícolas podían hacer eso también.

Los otros saiyajins se vieron entre ellos confusos, dudaron unos segundos en seguir la orden de Vegeta, pero al final todos se quitaron los rastreadores aun inseguros de lo que hacían.

-"¿Te parece buena idea?"- preguntó una de las saiyajin del equipo –"Sin los rastreadores estaremos ciegos y-"-

-"Usa tus otros sentidos, Okkra"- le espetó Vegeta. Si algo que detestaba era que lo cuestionarán, y sobre todo cuando eran en misiones.

-"Ahí vienen"- advirtió Nappa.

–"Así que éste es el comité de bienvenida"- comentó otro saiyajin casi tan alto como Nappa, con pelo oscuro y una cicatriz en el brazo.

Cinco terrícolas aparecieron frente ellos, uno tenía tres ojos, un terrícola con cicatrices en el rostro, y otros dos mucho más pequeños que Vegeta, pero el último guerrero de piel verde y antenas fue quien llamó la atención de Vegeta.

-"Es un namekuseijin"- dijo Nappa.

-"Así parece"- Vegeta estaba sorprendido, había tirado la búsqueda por esos seres y ahora aparecía uno frente a él. Comenzaba a pensar que el hecho de que Kakarotto hubiese ido a ese planeta era más que simplemente por la relación entre los saiyajins sobrevivientes y unas cuantas terrícolas –"Escuché que los namekuseijins tienen un poder increíble y habilidades extraordinarias"- el alienígena parecía muy sorprendido para hablar, así que Vegeta continuó –"También escuché que pueden crear trucos sorprendentes, como si fueran magos. El creador de esas esferas que cumplen deseos eres tú"- no era pregunta, era una completa afirmación.

-"¿Ustedes saben algo sobre las Esferas del Dragón?"- preguntó el terrícola de baja estatura y ropa naranja.

Los saiyajins se vieron confusos entre ellos, pero Nappa intervino antes de que continuara hablando –"Nuestro primer objetivo es conseguir las esferas, así que será mejor que nos las entreguen"- cerró el puño –"Aunque seas un namekuseijin no podrás derrotarnos, eres como una mosca para nosotros"-

Los terrícolas parecían agitados y hablaban entre ellos, pero Vegeta no tenía paciencia para esto –"Nappa, ¿todavía tienes contigo esas seis semillas de saibaiman? Sácalas ahora"-

-"Ah, a ti te gusta jugar mucho, Vegeta"- dijo Nappa mientras buscaba dentro de su armadura y sacaba un pequeño frasco. Sembró unas especie de semillas en el suelo y de éstas brotaron seis criaturas espantosas que solamente gruñían y gritaban, tenían tres dedos en cada mano y en cada uno había una garra tan grande como un cuchillo.

-"Esto será interesante"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba molesto, muy molesto. Su padre siempre estaba para recalcarle cosas antes de que las pudiera haber hecho, ¿y ahora que Vegeta había decidido ir a la Tierra no estaba en ningún lado? Quien le había informado de Vegeta y su viaje a la Tierra había sido Raditz, sorprendentemente su hermano parecía interesado en que Vegeta no la destruyera; por un momento Kakarotto pensó en quedarse a averiguar la razón de la repentina preocupación de Raditz por la Tierra, pero si se demoraba más tiempo sus amigos podrían terminar siendo asesinados.

No solía sacar la nave que Bulma le había hecho para que nadie atara cabos y terminara teniendo interés en la Tierra, pero esa nave era mucho más rápida que las otras. Vegeta y los demás habían salido casi dos meses antes de que él lo hiciera, pero tenía depositada la confianza en la velocidad de la nave. Necesitaba que la nave fuese más rápida que el resto, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la Tierra, lo hizo con un retraso de casi tres horas. –"Maldita sea"- se dijo cuando finalmente bajó de la nave. Cerró los ojos para sentir los ki de los demás, y lo que sintió lo asustó un poco. Decidió emprender vuelo y darse prisa, gastaría energía volando tan rápido, pero esperaba que no fuese a tener que pelear contra ningún saiyajin, sobre todo contra Vegeta.

Al llegar al campo de batalla su temor se hizo real, Ten Shin Han estaba muerto, al igual que Yamcha, Chaoz no estaba en ningún lado y no podía sentir su ki. Los únicos que estaban todavía de pie eran Krilllin y Piccoro, ¿qué demonios hacía Piccoro ahí? Le había advertido que no debía aparecerse frente a los saiyajins bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si a él le hubieran dicho que debía alejarse de una batalla tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

-"¡Vegeta!"- gritó haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

Vegeta frunció el ceño –"Así que estás aquí, Kakarotto, ¿vienes a ayudarnos a terminar lo que debiste haber hecho cuando fuiste enviado a este patético planeta?"-

Kakarotto descendió mientras miraba los cuerpos de sus amigos. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y solamente agradeció que no tuvieran puestos sus rastreadores, de lo contrario hubieran detectado su aumento de poder –"Esto no tiene por qué ser así, Vegeta"-

Todos los saiyajins se rieron de lo que decía el joven saiyajin, todos menos Vegeta.

-"Este planeta puede ser la clave para alcanzar el siguiente nivel de un saiyajin"- dijo Kakarotto intentando acertar en el interés de Vegeta –"Si tan siquiera me dejaras explicarte-"-

-"¿Me dirías que el cruce de terrícolas y saiyajins es la clave, Kakarotto? Por tu expresión imagino que no esperabas que lo supiera. Tu hermano me lo dijo"-

-"Déjame derrotarlo, Vegeta"- imploró Nappa –"He estado anhelando esto por meses"-

Vegeta miró a Nappa y luego a Kakarotto –"Bien, Nappa, demuéstrale a Kakarotto qué sucede cuando un saiyajin de clase baja intenta jugar en el mismo nivel que uno de clase alta"-

Cuando Nappa arremetió contra Kakarotto, no esperaba recibir resistencia. Quizás Nappa había entrado demasiado confiado, quizás había perdido el control de sus emociones en la batalla, o simplemente quizás Kakarotto era mucho más fuerte de lo que el resto de saiyajins creían. No importaba cuál fuese la explicación, Nappa estaba postrado en el suelo totalmente inmóvil por el dolor, Kakarotto no parecía haber recibido casi nada de daño mientras le gritaba a Vegeta que todo eso no tenía porqué seguir ese rumbo.

Vegeta estaba molesto, muy molesto –"Permíteme pelear a mí"- sugirió el otro saiyajin que era un poco más alto que Vegeta.

-"No"- respondió Vegeta bruscamente –"Pelearé yo mismo, como le dije a Nappa antes de que perdiera. Aparentemente tengo que ser yo quien le enseñe a Kakarotto cuál es su lugar"-

-"Lo… lo siento mucho… Vegeta"- murmuró Nappa mientras seguía en el suelo.

Vegeta lo volteó a ver, le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de odio. Eso fue lo último que pudo ver Nappa antes de morir a mano de su propio príncipe, el mismo príncipe al que él había protegido desde niño. Los otros saiyajins no dijeron nada, ni siquiera Kakarotto; como saiyajin ninguno estaba libre de morir, y no importaba si era bajo ataque enemigo y por las manos de otro miembro de la misma raza. Si algo que los saiyajins entendían perfectamente era que todo ser debía morir, la circunstancia era lo único que variaba.

Kakarotto se volteó para ver a Krillin, quien parecía bastante malherido, pero aun así estaba de pie viéndolo con sorpresa –"No creí que fueras a venir"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Debes de largarte de aquí, Krillin. Tú también, Piccoro. Si mueres, nada de esto tendrá sentido"-

-"¿Estás loco? No me das órdenes"- Piccoro estaba molesto –"Prefiero morir peleando que huir de una batalla"-

Kakarotto sonrió levemente –"Eres todo un guerrero"- Antes de que Piccoro reaccionara, Kakarotto lo golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento y luego le dio un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello. Todo pasó en segundos y Krillin no pudo hacer nada más que ver lo que sucedía –"Llévatelo"- le dijo mientras tomaba a Piccoro del cuello de su camisa –"Vete a la Ciudad del Oeste y preparen la nave que Bulma hizo"- realmente esperaba que Bulma hubiese seguido su consejo –"No hagan nada si ven a los saiyajins cerca, pero prepárense para huir en cualquier momento"-

-"S… sí, ¿pero tú qué harás?"-

-"Pelearé con Vegeta"- dijo viéndolo de reojo –"Dudo poder ganarle, pero lo retrasaré lo suficiente para darles tiempo para que huyan"-

-"Ten cuidado"- musitó Krillin antes de cargar a Piccoro.

Vegeta vio cómo huían el terrícola y el namekuseijin, pero no les dio importancia. Nadie podía huir cuando los saiyajins llegaban a un planeta, luego buscaría al namekuseijin para terminar el tema de las esferas mágicas -"Bien, Kakarotto, tendrás el honor de enfrentarme, ¿cuántas veces soñaste con este momento?"- preguntó sarcástico.

-"Si debo ser honesto, Vegeta, he soñado con este momento desde hace mucho. ¿Un saiyajin de clase baja tener el honor de pelear contra el príncipe? Es algo que seguro se contará entre los soldados"-

Vegeta gruñó, algo que odiaba de Kakarotto era esa constante manía por ver todo de una manera 'no negativa' –"Prepárate, insecto"- ambos soldados tomaron su respectiva posición de batalla.

-"¡Alto!"- gritó alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos. Kakarotto volteó a ver al reconocer de inmediato la voz, Vegeta simplemente bufó, ¿qué tenían los miembros de esa familia que lo hacían enojar con tanta facilidad?

Vegeta no cambió su posición –"No sé qué haces aquí, Bardock, pero lárgate antes de que decida en ir por ti luego de vencer a tu maldito hijo"-

Bardock le puso la mano a su hijo sobre su hombro –"Retrocede"- le ordenó, y aunque Kakarotto tuvo problemas para controlar su instinto y no golpear a su padre por interrumpir, finalmente bajó los puños.

Vegeta se enfadaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y era demasiado obvio –"¡¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto?! No me digas que temes perder frente a tu padre"-

-"Contrólate"- dijo Bardock para que su hijo no perdiera la razón y se dejara dominar por su instinto saiyajin. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta fijamente a los ojos –"Príncipe, necesito explicarle lo que sucede"-

Vegeta estaba ya más frustrado que enojado. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a colocar el rastreador –"Me puedes explicar lo que quieras cuando estemos regresando al planeta. Luego de destruir éste"-

-"Este planeta tiene mucho potencial, no es necesario destruirlo, podemos obtener mucho de él"- dijo Bardock.

-"¿Y quién quieres que se encargue de eso, Bardock?, ¿tú?"- preguntó burlón.

-"¡Yo lo haré!"-

Vegeta se quedó estático por un segundo, no reconocía la voz que había escuchado. Una silueta se acercaba a ellos y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, el príncipe saiyajin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que controlar cada músculo del rostro para no dejar escapar ninguna expresión. Debía de admitir que, a pesar de haberlo visto una vez cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, lo reconoció casi de inmediato. Lo que lo sorprendía más era que siguiera con vida, tan débil que su rastreador no lo había detectado hasta tenerlo cerca.

-"Yo quiero encargarme de este planeta, hermano"-

Vegeta apretó sus puños, realmente no le gustaba que lo hubieran arrinconado. Podía simplemente negar su origen y todo problema se resolvería, pero habría que estar ciego para no ver el parecido entre ambos. ¿Matarlo? Ésa era otra opción.

El canal de comunicación se abrió antes de que Vegeta pudiera decidir qué hacer -"Señor,_ hemos encontrado una nave que quería despegar y huir, la hemos detenido, hay bastantes terrícolas adentro"-_ reportó uno de los saiyajins de su pelotón por medio del rastreador.

Miró detenidamente a su hermano menor, tan débil a simple vista, luego miró a Bardock y Kakarotto, que parecían estarse murmurando algo. No era coincidencia que Tarble reapareciera al lado de Bardock, no, seguramente el muy infeliz había ido a buscar a su hermano y lo había llevado ante él justamente en el momento indicado para salvar a Kakarotto. Cada día se arrepentía más de no matar a Bardock, no le gustaba esa sensación de ser una pieza en cualquier plan que Bardock tuviera.

-"Iré personalmente"- respondió finalmente –"Tengo aquí un saiyajin que necesita probar su utilidad"- cortó la comunicación –"Tarble. Ven conmigo"-

Bardock y Kakarotto se vieron entre ellos al ver que los dos hermanos se estaban alejando de ellos –"Hay que seguirlos"- dijo Kakarotto.

-"No, no hay peor cosa que seguir a Vegeta cuando obviamente no nos quiere cerca. Te salvé esta vez, pero no te aseguro que podré evitar que te mate la próxima vez que lo provoques"-

-"¿Que me salvaste?, ¡yo tenía todo bajo control!"- gritó aireado.

-"¡No seas un estúpido!"- le respondió Bardock. Lo tomó por el cuello de su armadura y lo acercó a su rostro –"Ibas a morir. Vegeta iba a matarte así como mató a Nappa. No pongas esa expresión, no me vengas a decir que pensabas ganarle a ese loco"- soltó a su hijo bruscamente –"No tienes el poder para ganarle a Vegeta por ahora"-

-"No lo entiendes"- Kakarotto tenía un semblante de miedo y ansiedad puro -"A donde se dirige Vegeta es hacia el Oeste… a la Capital del Oeste"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Es por aquí, señor"- le indicó el saiyajin con la cicatriz en el brazo.

-"Creo que estos terrícolas poseen más tecnología de la que Kakarotto nos hizo querer creer"- dijo Vegeta para sí mismo –"¿Cuántos terrícolas hay dentro de la nave?"-

El saiyajin quedó pensativo por un segundo –"Aproximadamente 500, niños, ancianos… mujeres"-

-"Espero que no hayan matado a nadie mientras veníamos, Kale. Fue una orden directa"- dijo Vegeta viendo de reojo al saiyajin que lo superaba en altura casi tanto como lo solía hacer Nappa.

-"No, señor, les dije a los demás que había ordenado que ningún terrícola sufriera daño alguno"- respondió rápidamente –"Aunque… no entiendo por qué"-

-"Y no tienes porqué saberlo"- respondió bruscamente Vegeta mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su hermano, quien parecía intimidado por toda la situación.

-"Sí, señor"-

Se mantuvieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar adonde estaban todos los terrícolas, unos niños lloraban mientras sus madres los intentaban consolar, los ancianos tosían y los hombres parecían demasiados confusos para actuar _–"Patético"-_ pensó Vegeta mientras los miraba con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano, quien parecía ver a todos los terrícolas con una expresión de compasión.

-"Encontramos a estos otros que estaban en el cuarto de motores"- dijo Okkra, quien acababa de llegar con otros 20 terrícolas –"Celery los encontró, está buscando más… es muy difícil encontrarlos con ese poder de pelea tan bajo"-

Vegeta vio a los terrícolas, tenían trajes holgados y llenos de grasa. Todos debían ser ingenieros mecánicos _–"Estos terrícolas me son más útiles que el resto"- _pensó mientras intentaba identificar al jefe encargado. Tardó unos segundos más en identificarlo, pero por la posición en la que estaba parado, y cómo el resto de terrícolas parecían estar parados alrededor de él, estaba casi seguro de que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba cubierto de pies hasta el cuello por un traje gris con una insignia extraña en los brazos, tenía unos lentes protectores oscuros que le cubrían gran parte del rostro, y un tipo de gorro sobre el cabello. Vegeta y él eran básicamente de la misma altura.

-"Tú"- señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza –"Tú estás a cargo, ¿no es así?, ¿esta nave puede despegar de inmediato?"-

Esperó unos segundos más por la respuesta, pero el terrícola simplemente no contestó. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera amenazarlo, Okkra intervino, y con un movimiento rápido y brusco le arrebató los lentes al terrícola, aparentemente el movimiento fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder e inclusive le hizo caer el gorro que llevaba puesto, revelando así su extraño color de cabello.

-"El príncipe te ha dirigido la palabra, insecto, respóndele de inmediato y baja la mirada cuando le hables"- espetó Okkra.

Vegeta se mantuvo de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta. La terrícola recuperó la compostura y cuando finalmente levantó el rostro le dirigió una mirada corta a Vegeta, ésta duró un segundo o menos.

Nunca antes había visto un ser tan peculiar como esa mujer.

Había visto tonos de cabello parecido, había visto rostros posiblemente más atractivos, pero jamás había visto unos ojos de color celeste con ese fuego intenso como aquellos de esa terrícola.

* * *

¡Listo! :) Espero les haya gustado o sientan que valió la pena la espera :) Siempre son bien recibidos sus reviews con ideas y comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo para conectar.

Espero leerlos de nuevo dentro de dos viernes :D


End file.
